No Laughing Matter
by TemperedRose
Summary: A sequel to A Colony's Pup... Hi, I'm Charlie Wayne, my father is the famous Bruce Wayne. So recently there's this guy that started running around fighting crime while wearing a bat costume, but now there's this other guy dressed like a clown.
1. Dinner with a clown

A/N: First off, thank you for the amazing reviews you sent for the prequel and for the well wishes for college. I haven't started yet, but I've been busy moving in and working on a few details here and there.

Second, I'm sorry about the late post. I was supposed to post it earlier but my beta hasn't replied, and now I'm just not waiting for him/her anymore. When he does I'll repost it, but I couldn't let you wait.

Enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-

"How was the field trip?" Bruce asked as he picked me up from school. I grinned as he brought the new Lamborghini with him.

Since he's not home during the nights he made it a habit to be the one to pick me up after school, we usually either go out to eat or something. Also, he doesn't trust me with a driver anymore, if he cannot pick me up, he sends Alfred; usually in the mornings because Bruce would be sleeping.

"It was fun," I told him, "nothing new though,"

He nodded, "Well, you were there just last week, so I'd be surprise if you did see something new,"

"I did see something though," I suddenly remembered, "it wasn't in the museum though. On our way there, I think I saw a bus come out of a bank,"

I saw Bruce's eyebrows cock upwards, but he didn't say anything.

"And I'm not sure, but I think I saw a clown driving it," this time, I carefully watched him.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter, and a small frown appeared in the middle of his forehead. He knew something. "That's strange," he seemed to be thinking deeply about it.

I decided not to tackle the subject further. If he did or did not have anything to do with what happened, I did not what to know. Besides, whatever it was shouldn't concern me, right?

"Drive faster," I requested, more like demanded but that's not really the point.

He shook his head with a smile, "No,"

I scoffed, "Isn't it like illegal to drive a sports car slow? So technically you're breaking the law here,"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was out again tonight. While idly playing with Remus I decided to give Jimmy a call. "Finally," Jimmy said the moment he picked up.

"So I'm guessing you heard," I knew he would know more about the event I saw earlier.

"Yeah, dad mentioned it when he got home. Batman's helping with the case. It's the mob's money anyway so it doesn't matter," Jimmy said.

"Who the hell's crazy enough to go for the mob's money?" I said in surprise.

Jimmy was paused for a while before speaking, "Ok, don't tell this to anyone, but there's this guy that's been doing crazy things. He's called the Joker and he's the one who robbed the bank,"

I gasped, I heard Bruce mention that name to Alfred once, "I saw this thing on my way to the museum this morning," I filled him in on the details, and he was silent. I could almost see him wearing the same expression Bruce did earlier.

"Look I have to go. Mom's making me do chores,"

"Sure," I said disappointedly, "Bye,"

"And Charlie," He paused, "be careful,"

"Ok," I drawled confusedly, "why are you telling me this?"

"Nothing," he was being evasive, "I've just been having a bad feeling this past few days, like something's going to happen,"

The weird thing was so did I.

"Ok, I really have to go so bye," he said and with that, he hung up.

I rolled my eyes at the phone. One moment he gives me this intense warning and the next thing I know he hangs up.

"Boys," I sighed, looking at Remus. He tilted his head to one side as if asking me, 'what are you talking about?'

I had to grin at my dog. He really was adorable.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sorry about this morning Charlie," Bruce apologized when he picked me up from school. He wasn't at home this morning and Alfred had come late to drop me off so I was given a tardy slip in school.

"It's ok," I mumbled, "Where were you?"

"Work," he answered shortly. I wasn't sure which work he was talking about.

I noticed that his movement was tense, like he got injured recently.

"Are you alright?" I asked, voicing out my observation, "You seem a bit…"

He shook his head, "I'm alright, just pulled a muscle in the gym,"

I nodded, though still unconvinced. I decided not to pry further; it was not my place to.

"You wanna go out to for dinner tonight?" he asked suddenly, "Somewhere nice,"

That was how I found myself a few hours later, in one of the classiest restaurants in all of Gotham. The head chef used to be our personal cook and a good friend of ours, so this was easily my favorite restaurant since he knew what kind of food I liked. He also owned a lot to Bruce since it was Bruce who invested in his talents.

I notice Bruce looking at something, so I turned to where he was staring at and gasped in surprise.

"So this is the real reason you decided to eat here," I accused him when I saw Rachel with her boyfriend Harvey.

"You know you love this place," Bruce teased, pulled me in their direction anyway, "Rachel, surprise to see you here,"

I wanted to snort but I resisted. Rachel seemed to be thinking the same thing that I was though.

"Bruce," she said with a fake smile, before turning to me with a real one, "Charlie, hi,"

I sent her an apologetic smile, "Hey Rachel,"

"Sorry, I had no idea you'd be here," Bruce told them, "Charlie insisted we come here,"

"Bruce, Charlie, this is Harvey Dent," Rachel introduced us to the man I've seen on TV multiple times.

I gaped at him, "I saw you in TV,"

He smiled; he had a calculated look in him but maybe it was because Bruce was around.

"So, let's put a couple of tables together?" Bruce suggested.

"I'm not sure they'll let us," Harvey said with uncertainty.

Bruce smiled charmingly, as if he expected Harvey to say this, "Oh, they should. I own the place."

I rolled my eyes, but took a seat nonetheless.

The maître d' made sure we were well served. Times like this, I like the benefits of being a Wayne.

"Ready to order," she asked us.

Bruce motioned to Rachel and Harvey to order. He told me once that not only is it common courtesy to let the people you're with to order first and that you could tell a lot about a person from what he/she orders. I don't know what he can find out, but I'm guessing it's a lot since he had a serious look on.

"And for you Miss Wayne?" the maitre d' then asked me.

"Just tell Marc I'm here," I told her. Marcus, the head chef, always made an extra special meal when we come around.

"Mr. Wayne?" she turned to Bruce.

"I'll have whatever she's having," he motioned to me.

"Is it true you had a gun pointed at you today?" I asked Harvey. I was very curious about him, he seemed to be trying hard to help Gotham but I could never really be sure.

He looked surprised, "News travels that fast huh,"

"My mom was a cop, so I have an idea how the court room thing goes," I explained.

Bruce placed a hand on my shoulder with a concerned look on his face, but I sent him an assuring glance. I was fine with talking about my mom, it doesn't hurt as much. Besides, I was too curious.

"Well, it is true," Harvey answered. Rachel looked like she did not approve of this.

Their topic switched from business to the new ballet performers, I was bored.

"You tired?" Bruce whispered when I yawned.

I shook my head; I knew he wanted to stay. I think he wanted to ask Harvey or Rachel something but couldn't since I was there, so instead I suggested that I go to the kitchen.

"They let you in there?" Harvey asked in surprise.

I blinked, "Why not?"

I noticed that Bruce's lips twitched upward, but I was too tired to think properly, instead I walked to the hectic kitchen.

"Who let the kid in?" asked a big dark haired man who looked very intimidating if you didn't know him. Fortunately I did, he was the head chef here.

"Shut it Marc," I told him, I was really tired.

"I leave for a few months and suddenly you're a broody teenager," he teased, "Boy do you kids grow up fast,"

He lifted me in one of the empty counters, "Taste this," he said, giving me a slice of pie.

I shook my head, and yawned.

"You look dead kid," he told me.

"I'm really tired," I confessed.

He looked at me for a while, "How you been kiddo? How you holding up? How's your old man been treating you?" he asked sincerely.

When I just moved to the Manor, Alfred hired him. During meals, when Alfred was busy, we usually ate together. In a way, I treated him like an older brother.

"I'm holding up and he's treating me ok I guess," I answered, "A lot of things are different now, but I'm adjusting,"

He nodded. "Good,"

I yawned again.

"God kid," he laughed, "if you were that tired you should have just headed straight to my office,"

I could barely keep my eyes open as I went inside the next room. Barely conscious enough to direct myself to the couch inside, I was already asleep before my head even touched the pillow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. As for the question I usually post, here it is:

What is your opinion about the villain of Dark Knight Rises?


	2. Good friends is all I need

Things have been pretty quiet the past week, though Jimmy has been very on the edge. Every time we talked he seemed to have wild theories about the mob, about the Joker, and about anything he overhears his father talk about, which isn't even much. I tried eaves dropping on his father with him ones, when I wanted to see where he got all his 'information' turns out it's barely anything, the rest of the things he tells me are wild speculations.

"Yes, I get it," I said exasperatedly, "evil darkness coming over to take over the world,"

I heard a groan in the other line. "You're not listening!"

I sighed. "Well forgive me if I don't have time to listen to your predictions, I'm currently trying for go back in time, not move forward,"

"Huh?"

"I'm studying for my History exam,"

"History? We're talking about history in the making here," I swear I could hear him pacing around his room.

"Which I highly doubt with be part of my exams tomorrow since it hasn't even happened yet, and I refuse to be one of those people who make their parents give _donations_ to the school," I said donations with so much spite. I really didn't like it when other students did that; the school already took enough from our wallets and I didn't care how prestigious they were, they did not need more.

"Ok ok," Jimmy said, probably his now his scratching the back of his head, I really do spend too much time with him, "I'll talk to you tomorrow then,"

"Sure," I replied.

"Good luck with your exam,"

"Good luck with your conspiracy theories," I heard him laugh before hanging up.

I kept trying to concentrate on my notes but I really found history boring. Suddenly bribing – I mean, giving donations to the school sounded appealing. I smacked my head on the notebook.

"Trouble?" I heard Bruce ask.

"History," I answered, pointing at my notes with my pencil.

He grimaced, "I always hated history," he said.

I groaned and went back to being productive by smacking my head on my notebook. Bruce chuckled. "There is something I can do for you though, and it will get your mind off things,"

I looked up expectantly. "There is?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on going to this impromptu trip for a couple of days," he said, "go hire a small yacht, sail a bit. I know it's really sudden but a bit important that I go,"

"How is that suppose to help me?" I crossed my hands; I had hoped he actually had a good solution to my problem.

"Well," he said slowly, "you won't have to do your exam tomorrow,"

"Urgh," I rolled my eyes, "You're not very helpful you know that," Nor was a he a good influence, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

He smiled, "Sure you don't want to come? Alfred's coming along, so you'll be alone here. I can always write you an excuse letter for your teacher. It'll just be for three days,

I shook my head, "I'll be fine here. Besides, I don't wanna miss the test tomorrow. I just want to get the test over and done with,"

"Well if you sure," he said uncertainly, "I'll be packing some stuff in my room, if you change your mind just tell me,"

I nodded, "Who are you taking aside from Alfred?"

He smirked mischievously, "I was thinking of inviting the Moscow Ballet team along,"

I frowned, "Wasn't Harvey Dent planning on taking Rachel to watch them tomorrow?"

He laughed, "Was he? Oh, well the performers already agreed and it would be really rude to cancel on them,"

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

He kept on laughing as he left my room. He came back after an hour trying to convince me to come with them, but I didn't want to go.

"You go have fun," I insisted, "Besides, I think it'll be nice staying here alone for a bit. It'll give me some freedom,"

"Ok," he said, "Just remember if you need anything just call for anyone downstairs, I asked Gordon to pick you up to and from school,"

I rolled my eyes; he hasn't let me get picked up by someone we didn't know for since that incident in the Narrows.

"Oh and no boys," he said.

"What about Jimmy?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No boys, even if it's just Jimmy,"

I sulked, but agreed. He didn't say I can't say over Jimmy's place.

"Ok, well I'll be back before you know it," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I watched as they left the building through the security cameras we had installed. I had a feeling this impromptu trip had a bigger agenda than what he had told me but I decided not to dwell on it. He had his secrets and I had mine, ok maybe I didn't really have any secrets, yet, eventually though.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Mr. Gordon," I greeted when I saw him on the front door if the condo building. He seemed to be admiring the towering construction. It was one of the best condominiums in Gotham and we had the highest and biggest room.

"Charlie," he greeted back when he saw me.

"Sorry you had to come all the way here just to pick me up," I apologized sheepishly, "I told Bruce to just let the driver bring me to school, but he doesn't let me go in a car without someone we know,"

Jim nodded, "That's ok, I'm glad Bruce is becoming more responsible," he told me, "Where did he go off to by the way?"

"On a yacht trip in the south with some of the dancer from the Moscow Ballet team," I answered.

I could almost see a sweat drop, like the ones those anime characters get, on his forehead.

During the car trip Mr. Gordon would ask me about my studies, my life, how I've been adjusting, and all that. He asked like he was a concerned parent instead of just a curious person. As much as I would hate to admit it, sometimes I get jealous at the fact that Mr. Gordon is Jimmy's dad. Mr. G's a great dad who really loved his family more than anything in the world. I don't get jealous much anymore, but I still looked up to Mr. Gordon.

"How are you?" he asked me, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine," I answered instinctively.

I heard him sigh, and I looked at him, "Are you really?"

I didn't answer him as fast. I contemplated on how different things have been, "I really am fine," I answered him truthfully. He didn't look too convinced.

"I'll admit I've had my misgivings about Bruce. My opinion on him seems to vary each day. He does something extremely stupid one day then the next he's holding a fund raising. I'm willing to ignore all his wrongs and his flamboyant attitude as long as I know that he is doing his best by you," he said, I noticed his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Don't worry Mr. Gordon, he's doing his best," I told him, his grip lightened.

He gave me a quick gentle smile before turning his eyes back to the road, "I'm glad," he said, "You're like family to me and I don't want to see you getting hurt,"

I was really touched that he was so concerned. I was glad that I had him and his family in my life. For the first time in a while, I realized a lot of people really did care about me. It was not just Bruce; it was also Alfred, Jimmy, Mr. Gordon, Marc, Rachel, my friends from school, my teachers, and a lot of other people who were there for me. I've thought, for a long while now, that I was alone, but in reality that I was far from it.

"Thank you," I whispered. I couldn't look at him because I was afraid I would get too emotional and start crying. How embarrassing would it be if I started crying in front of Jimmy's dad. If Jimmy found out, he'd never let me hear the end of it.

The car moved to a stop in front of my school. Just as I opened the door, I felt a hand hold my shoulder lightly. I turned around and Mr. Gordon had a stern look on his face, the same one he wears when disciplining Jimmy.

"I'm picking you up here at 5:00, don't wander about. If I'm late, go to the office and wait for me there," he instructed, "Oh and Jimmy asked me to ask you if you wanted to come at our place after you finish school. I think he overheard me talking to your father,"

I nodded, "Sure Mr. G,"

I was amused by how good Jimmy was at finding out information, but I wasn't about to tell his father how much his son really knew. Or maybe I could hold it against Jimmy as blackmail material…

-0-0-0-

School was, well, school. I barely managed to make it through my history exam without making my brain bleed dry. It was really difficult.

"Hard exams?" a soft female voice asked.

Megan and I turned around and saw Ms. Patrick. She was no longer our homeroom teacher but she still occasionally conversed with us outside of class.

"How'd you know?" I asked sheepishly. When Bruce told me about her talk with him, I confessed to him that I've been hiding the noted she told me to give to him because I was afraid he'd send me to a boarding school if he saw how poorly I was doing. After some serious talk, he made sure I studied well, or at least attempted to. I had plans on becoming a doctor just like my grandfather was and I knew I had to do well in school for that to happen.

"I've been a teacher for some time, I know those faces," she replied teasingly.

Megan and I exchanged a grimace, "History," Megan told her.

She gave us a look of understanding, "Not my favorite either," she told us, "by the way, don't forget to pass your book reports next week,"  
"We'll try not to," I told her as Megan dragged me away when the bell started ringing.

We headed to Josh the school caretaker's cabin and saw Chloe and Eugene waiting. Chloe had an excited expression on her face.

"Is it true?" she asked me as soon as she saw me.

I looked at her in confusion, "Is what true?"

"That Bruce knows the Moscow Ballet team and that they're on a private cruise right now?" she was practically jumping.

I nodded, I was a bit worried about my friend's sanity, "He asked me to go yesterday but I didn't really feel like it,"

Chloe looked at me with shock and repulse, "How could you not go?" she exclaimed, "This is the Moscow Ballet team, they're like the best of the best ballet teams in the world. Imagine the things you can learn if you had gone,"

"Why would _want _to go? It's just a bunch of boring dancers," Eugene said in disgust, "It's not like they're that much interesting, all they do is dance in silly little dresses," I agreed with him, but I didn't want to voice it out loud.

Megan and Chloe gasped, "They are not silly!" Megan yelled. I was glad I decided not to voice my thoughts.

"Those dancers are so pretty, and they're so classy," she continued and started dancing ballet moves.

"Plus they can do all sorts of bends and pirouettes," Chloe told us as she followed Megan's attempts at ballet. She failed, miserably, and ended up bumping into an unfortunate passerby. I tried not to laugh but it was proving difficult with Megan next to me laughing her ass off.

Eugene sighed loudly, as he kept his head down so people wouldn't recognize him, "Why do I bother hanging out with you girls?"

"Because you love us to pieces," I replied cheekily, "and you can't live your life without us,"

He pretended to look disbelieved but I could see an obvious dimple on the corner of his cheeks.

"Hang on, if your dad's not in your house, does that mean you have a free house?" Eugene asked.

"Sorry Eu, Bruce says no guys," I told him apologetically.

"Shiz, and I wanted to see what your new Wayne pad looked like," he grumbled.

I realized I haven't invited my friends over to my house in a while. It was rather rude of me considering I've hanged out at their houses often. I guess it was because I haven't gotten used to asking Bruce for permission for my friends. Before he came along they just came over whenever, but now I had to get Bruce's approval.

"I'll ask him if he'd allow you guys to come over when he gets back," I told them. They all seemed visibly happy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I spotted Mr. Gordon's car waiting in the parking lot looking very out of place next to the luxury cars around it. "Your carriage awaits you princess," said a mocking voice that could only belong to a nasty rotten person by the name of Kristine.

I didn't mind though, his car looked really awesome when you turn the sirens on. I'd rather ride that than whatever Kristine rode, at least Mr. Gordon's car actually helped people. The state of his car didn't even bother me one bit, I thought it was cool.

"Why do you keep giving her reasons to mock you?" Megan asked as we made our way to the parking lot.

I shrugged, "She needs someone to mock so she can survive. It's like her energy force, if she doesn't mock people she'll turn into the witch that she is,"

Megan snorted, "Well driver's here,"

I gave her a quick hug before heading towards Mr. Gordon's car. As I got nearer to the vehicle I noticed another person, a woman, sitting on the passenger seat. I assumed it was a fellow officer.

"Hey Mr. Gordon," I greeted upon entering the car.

"Charlie, this is Det. Anna Ramirez," he introduced the woman next to him.

I gave her a nod and went to sit comfortably behind Mr. Gordon so that I would be able to see Anna. She had a suspicious vibe around her that I couldn't describe. It was almost like something was telling me not to trust her and that she wasn't a straight cop. Anna just gave me a faint smile before looking around. The cars were a bit jammed since many people were picking up students.

"I would never in my life afford cars like these," she said in awe. I looked at the cars uninterestedly; they all looked the same to me. I wasn't really into cars, Eugene can talk about engines and horse power all day long but I just doze off whenever he does.

"These students all look so… rich," she continued. I heard Mr. Gordon chuckle amusedly, another thing I liked about Mr. Gordon, he wasn't easily intimidated with the rich lifestyle. I blocked out her voice as she ranted on and on about how expensive that was or how classy this looked.

When I spotted a familiar face a few feet away from us I immediately opened the window, cutting Anna off, and waved outside, "Bye Chloe!" I yelled.

"See you Charlie," I faintly heard her yell back. I closed the window and saw Anna looking perturbed at being interrupted so suddenly. I was going to apologize but I didn't get the chance to.

"So this is the kind of life the Princess of Gotham has," she turned to me and gave me a fake smile. I could see the jealousy behind it though; I knew a part of her resented me for having what I had.

I tried returning the smile but all I managed was a grimace. Her smile became sour for a moment and she turned her head straight again. I ignored her, I had a feeling it would be a long car ride.

I was right.

-0-

When we got to the house I immediately ran inside after a quick thanks to Mr. Gordon. Despite the car ride being extremely boring and dull, I did find out a few things. I found out that Anna didn't like the Batman much and that she was taking care of someone and was lacking the fund for it. Unfortunately I also found out she was having dinner with us.

"Glad you made it," Jimmy greeted brightly when I entered his room. He didn't even turn around the computer; the rapid sound of him typing on his keyboard did not pause for a second.

I just nodded. I didn't want to disturb him as he did whatever he was doing so I made myself at home. His house was sort of like my second home, I've been here loads of times before. There were science experiments scattered around his room, stuff that he did for science fair, toy guns and cars, and plenty of books. I had to admit, Jimmy was a bit of a nerd.

One thing I really did like about his room though was his bed. I lied down on is and stared at the ceiling. The reason I liked it was because his ceiling had glow-in-the-dark stars scattered all over it.

"Your dad's friend came with," I informed him.

I heard him stop typing; I waited for him to say something.

"How did you find her?" he asked, he started typing on his computer again but not as fast as before.

"She seems ok," I answered evasively.

"It feels like she's up to no good." Sometimes I get slightly freaked out how frank he could be but I did agree with what he said.

"She seems like a rogue cop,"

"I know, but dad can't see it. He thinks she's part of the new group of cops who aren't being paid off by the mob,"

"Yes, your dad can sometimes put too much faith on people, just look at the Batman for example," I knew mentioning Batman would get Jimmy's away from the computer. I was right, again.

I heard Jimmy's chair turn and I stared at him.

"Batman is someone you can put your faith on," he said determinedly. His face was really serious.

"But underneath the mask is still a man," I retorted, gauging his reaction carefully.

He shook his head, "A man who risks his life everyday for this city. A man who knows that the laws are flawed, so he took matters in his own hand instead of hiding," he ranted with passion, "He has done so much for this city. Just a year ago I was thinking of convincing my dad to leave the city because I was afraid of the kind if people he worked with. I trust in Batman,"

I wondered if I should tell him my suspicion on Batman's identity. I wondered if he'd be able to piece the puzzle together and find proof. I wondered if he'd even want to know who the masked vigilante is or if knowing who it is break the prefect image Jimmy has of the Batman. I decided not to tell.

"We can't always rely on Batman though," I gazed back at the ceiling.

He didn't rebuke me. I think he agreed with what I had said. It was true, one day Batman will have to stop and if my suspicion on his identity was correct. I hoped that day would come soon.

-000-

A/N: Greeting readers and fellow fanfic writers. I hope you enjoyed what I wrote...

I don't really have much to say but I was suffering from insomnia so I decided, hey why not update? So I did, hehehe

Question: What is the best ice cream flavour?


	3. Knock Knock, who's there?

I stared intently at the news. Yes, I know I'm watching the news and not Jersey Shore someone chuck her to the loony bin.

There was a party that was going to be held, it was a fundraiser for Harvey. I was surprised when Bruce mentioned this to me. I didn't think he was too fond of Harvey Dent since they were after the same woman, not that Bruce would ever admit it. So when Jimmy called me to tell me that Harvey was on the news, naturally I had to turn it on.

I had to admit, it was very interesting. I saw Mr. Gordon on and apparently they arrested most of the mob bosses and members in a conspiracy that they were all connected to, or something like that. I couldn't understand most of the details but I got the gist of it, I think. They mentioned something about an Asian man called Lau who had the entire mob's money in one trust fund and it connected all of them together. The news also reported Harvey, who was the persecutor. They mentioned suspicion on Batman's involvement, but I figured if it's some big action that helps the city then Batman must have had lent a helping hand.

"I still can't figure out if it's a smart move or extremely stupid," I said out loud as I sat on the floor in front of the TV.

"If all of them are charged," Bruce replied, I was surprised that he was watching behind me. "the higher members of the mobs get the better lawyers, so there's no spare for the ones on the lower parts of the hierarchy. It's Harvey's idea of keeping the streets clean. By removing the body of the mobs, then the head can't really move." I was surprised by how much he knew.

"But, Bruce" I saw Harvey shown on the TV again. "doesn't that make him a target. He'd probably be a bigger target than the Batman," I looked at Bruce to gauge his reaction.

His was cradling a scotch in his hand and he wore an intense calculating look on his face, the same one he wears when playing chess with Alfred. "Harvey is the one Gotham needs now. Batman paved the way for someone like him, and Harvey is more than willing to take on the role. He is the face that Batman could never be." Bruce spoke with such determination, as if willing Harvey to take over for Batman.

I didn't have time to contemplate what he said. The TV suddenly flashed a man dressed up as the Batman dangling next to a building, the court building. Then they showed the man being taken down and I saw that he had make-up on, similar to the one I saw on the bus almost a week ago. I hadn't thought of that incident for some time.

"Charlie go to your room," I heard Bruce order.

I ignored him; they started showing a video with the man tied up and a spine chilling voice talking to him. I turned the volume up.

"Charlie, go to your room!" Bruce yelled louder. I stood up but I couldn't move. I kept watching the video. It was scary, it was very scary.

"NOW!" he shouted even louder. It was the same time the Joker shouted 'look at me'. I was startled with shock but didn't turn my eyes from the screen. For a moment there was a pause, I couldn't hear the video, I couldn't hear the people preparing the party, all I could hear was silence; the silence before the storm.

Bruce ran towards me when I didn't move. He pulled my face to him, covering my eyes from the TV, his hand blocking my ears. It was futile though, I could hear the Joker laughing. It was ringing in my ears. It was an insane laugh.

The Joker had said something about wanting the Batman. He threatened to kill people if the Batman doesn't turn himself in.

I hugged Bruce and I felt his grip on me tighten. I couldn't imagine a life without him. I couldn't breathe properly, I was shaking. I couldn't stop myself. For once I wished that my suspicions were unfounded, that Bruce was an ordinary, if not flamboyant and rich, man. I wanted him to not be Batman.

"It's ok," Bruce said in an attempt to soothe me. "That's nothing that concerns you,"

I prayed that he was telling the truth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I could hear the party going on in the other room. Bruce invited me to join but I decided not to. Having to wear an uncomfortable dress with a fake smile plastered on gossiping guests versus staying in my room with my computer? It wasn't a hard choice to make.

Our condo had two floors. We had the highest room, since we owned the building, and bedrooms were upstairs so I had a nice view of the whole city. I saw Bruce arriving by a helicopter accompanied by model like creatures. I learned to ignore his antics, it's not like I ever saw those ladies the next morning anyway so chances of one of them being my 'new mother' was pretty slim.

My stomach started growling. I could smell the aroma of food they were selling downstairs. I didn't want to go down for obvious reasons but the only way down was the main staircase, where all the guests would be, which led to the elevator. I remembered the emergency fire exit. I decided to go down to the main lobby and see if the restaurant was open. I liked their food there and I knew I wouldn't be able to order room service with the party going on.

I was a few flights of stairs down; about to open the door so I could enter the elevator of the current level I was in when I heard a suspicious commotion. I heard a laugh, it was echoing around the staircase. It was the same laugh I heard on TV! Chills went through the back of my spine.

I looked down carefully and froze. I saw him, the Joker. He was with a bunch of other people, his cronies I think. They all wore grotesque clown masks except for the Joker; he had make-up on, which was scarier than the rest of them. I could see that they had a hostage with them but I couldn't see who. I couldn't move. That's when the Joker looked up at me. His eyes were crazy, they held nothing but malice. They were eyes of a killer.

"Well hello there," he called out to me, his voice repeating several more times as it echoed.

I forced my body to move and for a moment I thought it wouldn't but thankfully it did. I ran fast, faster than I have ever run before. I tripped once but I managed to pull myself together again. Ignoring the pain, it was irrelevant when you think a crazy serial killer was after you.

I went inside the panic room Bruce had installed. The locations and secret ways of opening it were drilled in my head so many times. I thought I was useless of him to do it but now I was grateful. The only ones who knew how to open them were Bruce, Alfred and I.

I crouched. It was small, no bigger than an average house's bathroom. I've only been inside a few times but I knew where to find what I was looking for. I reached for the phone and pressed the speed dial to Bruce's emergency phone, it was the phone he had that I was to use only for extreme situations.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently after only one ring. I could hear party noises growing fainter; I figured he was walking away from them.

"He's here." I whispered urgently, "The Joker is in the building,"

"Are you in the panic room?" I was glad he didn't doubt me. I didn't think I was in the right mind try to convince him.

"Yes," I answered.

"Stay there; do _not_ leave the room until I come for you. Whatever happens, do not go outside," he ordered.

"Bruce," I said before he could hang up. "be careful,"

I tried taking my mind of the Joker but it proved close to impossible. Even the assortments of weapons, which included guns, sleeping gases, and a parachute amongst other things, could not capture my attention. I settled myself on a corner; I sat down hugging my legs.

I gasped when I heard a gunshot. I prayed no one was hurt, especially not Bruce or Alfred. After the shot there was silence. It had probably been only a few minutes but it felt like hours. It was like being back in that tiny cupboard under the kitchen sink, unable to do anything. _What if I had done something then? Would mom still be alive? _

I was crying. Tears were pouring out, I wanted to do something. I didn't like feeling so weak and I definitely hated the feeling of uselessness. I could feel myself shaking, I felt like a coward. I heard another gunshot.

_Stand up Charlie. Stand up. _But Bruce told me to stay. _What if Bruce got shot? Do something Charlie. Stop being a coward. Stand! _He told me to stay. _What if he's dead? What if he was the one who got shot? _I can't do anything! _What if he kills Bruce and Alfred? _I can't. _Stand up damn it! Stand up and help them!_

But I couldn't. I stayed, waiting.

After what felt like eternity the door opened. I saw Bruce peer in. _Thank god!_

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded but I saw that he didn't look well.

"You?"

He brushed me off and pulled me out of the room. He was aggravated. He took one of my duffle bags and started dumping my clothes inside. He went through my closet and drawers putting as much as he could fit inside the bag.

"What are you doing?" I was scared of him; he was moving all over the room. He didn't look like he was in the right state of mind. I frowned when he reminded me of how Batman was like when I met him in the alley that night I ran away.

"There's a chopper waiting for you outside. It's going to take you to our lake house. You are to stay there until I come for you," he told me. When he was done he closed the bag and pulled me roughly.

"Bruce," I gasped as I tried keeping up with him, "What about you?"

"I have to stay, there are things I need to do," He looked very rattled I can tell. Did the Joker get to him?

When we got downstairs, I saw that there weren't any people left except for Alfred. I was glad he was ok. I also noticed a broken window pane. I wondered, not for the first time, what had happened. There were no signs of blood or anything so it means nobody got killed, I think.

The helicopter's spinning blades grew louder the closer we got to it. I didn't want to go. It must have shown in my face as Bruce lifted me to the vehicle.

"You'll be safe there," he assured me, "I'll come get you when things settle down here,"

"Bruce!" I yelled when he closed the door. I pounded on the glass, "Bruce!"

He gave me a thumps up, as if everything was fine. Everything was not fine. Things were falling apart. What was happening? Why is it like this? I thought everything was getting better.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

As always thanks to those who reviewed. And to all the readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'd like to clarify as a response to wtchcool's review, Charlie is 99% sure Bruce is Batman. Like Lucius Fox, she kinda figures he's batman but there's a part of her that would deny it. She doesn't want to know because she's afraid that if she finds that Bruce is Batman then she would probably force him to stop running around in a bat costume. Also, a part of Bruce wants Charlie to know because he doesn't like hiding things from her but he's too afraid to tell her so he's hoping she'll just catch on and confront him.

Anyway, with the holidays coming up here's my question: How are you planning on spending Christmas?


	4. Dead Funny

It's been two days and no word.

I was alone. The place was well stocked but it was lonely, the constant worrying did not help. I was focused on the news; I had the computer turned on and the TV both on the news. I wanted to know anything that was happening in Gotham. I heard that even Megan, Chloe and Eugene were taken away from Gotham. Their parents were also in the fundraiser and were given a shock. I didn't blame them, neither did I blame Bruce really but I wanted to know how everyone was doing. Almost all the people I actually cared about were in Gotham and I was stuck in the middle of nowhere being 'safe.

I was so sure that Gotham was being fixed. The mob was being prosecuted, the government was actually doing something, and Batman was instilling fear in the hearts of every criminal, what else was there? Then this crazy wacko come along and just ruins everything. How could one man turn the city into that kind of chaos? It was mad, _he _was mad.

The new was on a man's, called Loeb, funeral. Apparently the guy was the commissioner and was killed by the Joker the same time the Joker came to our building. He was killed by a poison that was slipped into his drink. They also reported that a judge was killed during that time when her car exploded; she was the judge in charge of the mob case. It wasn't a coincident, anyone can see that. The Joker was planning something at the funeral.

I could see Mr. Gordon in front; he was sitting behind the mayor. He didn't look at ease; in fact he looked far from it. The mayor was saying a story about his memories of the deceased. I wasn't paying attention to him; I was trying to figure out what was going to happen. It's like watching a movie and as it reaches the climax you try to figure out where the plot is headed, you try to find out what's going to happen next. But this wasn't a movie.

There were gunshots fired in salute to the former commissioner.

A second round

A third

Panic

The third shots fired were directed to the mayor. Someone had pushed the mayor down and was shot down. That someone was Jim Gordon.

I gasped. I could hear the people screaming. I could see everyone running. I saw the police's futile attempt to apprehend the suspect. And I saw him. I saw the Joker, it was just quick and I doubt anyone would have recognized him without his makeup but I did. He was there. He shot Jim Gordon. He shot Jimmy's dad.

Suddenly I was on autopilot. I could feel body moving on its own. I didn't even think really, I knew I had to go back. I just had to. I couldn't just sit in there doing nothing. That's all I ever did. That's all anyone ever did.

It started raining, I didn't care. I called a limo service; I knew that they would arrive faster than a normal taxi. I was right. It arrived not long after. I swallowed and tried not remembering what happened the last time I was alone with a driver. I tried calling Jimmy on the way but he hanged up my calls. Eventually his phone was turned off. I knew it was bad. I was dropped off at the airport and I booked a one way ticket to the fastest flight to Gotham. I showed them my ID and they didn't ask any question, there were many times being a Wayne had its advantages. Still, it was a risky move but I didn't have time to think about it. I had to get back to Gotham.

I arrived well into the evening. The city didn't look too welcoming. I could see people were afraid. The atmosphere was tense. _Is this the work of the Joker? Has it really been just two days? What happened?_ Questions were running through my mind, I was uneasy. I had to get to Jimmy's house. I had to. I didn't know what I was going to do when I get there or even why I had to go but I just had to. I had to.

The house was quiet, and dark. I knocked on his window. The curtain lifted slightly and I caught a glimpse of Jimmy. I felt chills. I had never seen him with eyes like that, his eyes were empty. He didn't move so I did, I opened the window and climbed inside.

His room was dark, but I could still see him. He didn't talk and just sat there staring at nothing. I knew for sure that Jim Gordon was dead; no eyes would look like that unless you lost someone. I saw the same eyes for years when I looked at the mirror; I still see them sometimes.

I couldn't stand looking at him. I hated it. I did the only thing I could think off; I wrapped my arms around him. He remained unmoving. I knew how much he loved his father, I knew how much he looked up to him and idolized him. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I felt him sobbing and I tightened my hold on him. I didn't say anything because I knew words were useless. I gave him the only thing I remember needing when mom died, a shoulder to cry on. He held my arm as if it were life support. Eventually he fell asleep, he looked restless but he was asleep. His mother came to check up on him and was surprised to find me there. Her eyes were read and puffy but she managed to call Alfred to pick me up. She thanked me for being there for Jimmy before I left. When she told me that, I felt like my entire journey to Gotham was worth it.

Alfred didn't say anything when he took me. He didn't ask what I was doing there, or how I even got there in the first place. He didn't reprimand me or get angry. He understood and I loved him for it.

It felt like a really bad dream, one that I was all too familiar with. It was like a nightmare that you wish you can wake up from but you know you can't. It's said that the first stage of grief is denial, it's true. You always think, but I just saw them, or this can't be happening. It's just a cruel game being played. Then pain. It's like a knife being plunge inside of you, twisting your insides. You can't breathe, you can't think, you just become an empty shell. Each second you try to not think about it, so you detach yourself from everything. You think life shouldn't exist because the person you love isn't there anymore.

My thoughts must have gotten the better of me for next thing I know I was standing inside my house. I don't know how long I just stood there. I lost all sense of time, it seemed meaningless. It always seems meaningless when things like this happen.

"Charlie?" asked a surprised voice.

I saw Bruce, he looked troubled but then again, don't we all?

"What are you doing here?" he didn't sound angry. An extremely selfish part of me was thankful it wasn't him that died. I felt guilty for letting such thought enter my brain. I was relieved that I still had Bruce.

I suddenly felt extremely weak and sleepy. It seemed as if my eyelids had weight on them. I could feel my knees falling on the floor and the room getting blurry. Where was I again?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Harvey called and said that Batman was going to reveal himself," said Rachel.

Bruce looked up from watching his daughter sleep and stared at his friend. When he had told Harvey that he would be willing to turn himself in, he was not thinking straight. He was overcome with his emotions and did not think about the consequences of his actions, especially concerning Charlie. He was reminded of this when he saw her. Though surprised that she was home, he was glad that he was knocked into his senses. It would not be fair for her if he turned himself in.

"I can't do it," he told his friend. "I'm going to be irresponsible over my actions. I'm not going to turn myself in. I'm sorry Rachel."

"I know you won't," she replied in an understanding way. "I knew from the beginning that if you had to choose between Gotham and Charlie that you would choose Charlie."

"I tried saving both," he whispered. Being Bruce Wayne and being Batman was two different things for him. It was two lives that did not connect. Probably, in another life, being Batman would mean more to him than being Bruce Wayne but not in this life. For Bruce Wayne was also a father, and being a father meant more to him than being Batman.

"Life has a way of making us choose," Rachel sounded like she had something more to say but couldn't say it.

"And your choice is him." Bruce decided to say it for her. If Harvey did announce Batman's surrender it would look bad for his credentials if Batman does not show up. It would jeopardize the entire case of the mob. Can he really risk all that for the sake of his daughter? _Yes he can_.

She nodded slowly, "He needs me just like Charlie needs you. I respect you for the choices you've made but I need you to respect me for my choices too,"

He stared back at his daughter. Her hair was wet and she was curled up in a fetal position. He saw beads of sweat sprouting from her forehead and was surprised how hot she felt when he tried wiping off the sweat. _What have you been up to this time?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Billy tried eating a gazillion hotdogs in school today," I told mom over dinner. There was a contest amongst the boys over break time on who can eat the most hotdogs and Billy Keathen won. He did vomit afterwards and was told off by Miss Lotney but it was funny.

"And in class we talked about Gotham city so I told my teacher that I've been there already and she asked me to bring suv-," I frowned. "suv,"

"Souvenirs?' my mom asked with a sly smile.

I nodded happily. "Yes, she asked me to bring suvnirs to show and tell next week,"

She laughed. My mom liked laughing. She was very pretty when she laughed. Sometimes, when she doesn't think I'm awake she looks sad. I don't like it when she looks sad. I try doing my best so she's always smiling.

"Steve should be home by now," she said, checking the watch. Sometimes Steve came home late because he gets caught up at work. I liked Steve, but sometimes I don't like him. Sometimes he makes mom upset and I don't like it when he makes her upset. He's nice to me when she's around but if it's just the two of us he doesn't talk to me. I don't think he likes the stories I tell him much. He has a nice office though. He's a lawyer and sometimes we visit him at work and his office has a really cool lazy boy and the cafeteria has many fancy foods. Mom's work is more fun though, Steve has so many books in his office while mom has guns. Mom is a police so she works with other police officers. Sometimes the other police will let me hold their guns, but there are no bullets. They don't let me hold guns with bullets which really annoy me; but still, I'm the only one in school who can say that they've held a real live gun. Many of the boys are jealous, but I don't care, they're just boys.

"There's someone at the door," I told her. I saw a car pull up in front of the house. Mom looked at the window and gasped.

I wondered why mom looked worried. Was there something wrong?

"Hey Charlie," she said softly. "Let's play hide and seek,"

I nodded. Why was she acting weird? I didn't dare disobey her in case she gets upset. She looked close to getting upset. I was afraid she might ground me again, just like when I decided to go to Tracy's house without her permission. She wouldn't let me watch TV for three days!

"Hide under here," she told me hurriedly as she pushed me under the kitchen sink. "and don't come out no matter what,"

"But mom, how can you find me if you already know where I am?" I asked. It made no sense. What kind of game was this?

"Just don't come out," she started sounding upset so I just nodded. "I want you to promise me that you won't come out," she insisted. "and that you'll not make any noise."

"I promise," I told her. She always told me never break a promise. I remember once when I broke a promise she got really angry and grounded me for forever. I never broke a promise after that.

"I love you," her tone changed, she sounded sad. She held my face and kissed my forehead. "Remember that I always love you ok,"

I nodded again. I felt tears coming out as she closed the cupboards. I didn't know what was going on but I knew it was not good.

I heard mom answer the door and there was a crash. I could see what was going on through a small opening. A few people entered the house. They were yelling. My mom was shouting something to them. She was shouting really loud. Another crash. I can hear many things breaking. I knew something was wrong. I wanted to run. I wanted to scream. I wanted to help my mom. But I couldn't.

_I promised I wouldn't come out. I promised. She made me promise._

I heard more yelling. I could see my mom yelling. Her outline and the outline of the strangers were visible. I saw something shiny flash, it was like a mirror, and my mom looked hurt. Why would I make such a stupid promise? She fell on her knee but she started talking.

"You won't get away with this," she said. "You will answer to what you've done,"

I was glad she was talking. It meant she was ok. _She __**is**__ ok, right?_

The man laughed. I didn't like his laugh. Why was he laughing like that? His face was covered but I saw his eyes, they were so evil. How can such an evil man exist in this world? It wasn't possible, yet there he was. His eyes, his eyes were so terrifying. There was nothing good about him. What possessed him to be that way?

I heard a loud scream.

Why was mom lying down? Why was the floor red? Why?

I just stared. I couldn't move. I just sat there and stared. A part of me didn't know what was going on, or maybe I just didn't want to acknowledge what had happened. I half expected her to get up and open the cupboard telling me that everything was alright and another half expected her to start laughing because I fell for her joke. Why wasn't she getting up? _Please get up. Mom! Please get up! It's not funny!_ I hated myself for being unable to move. What was wrong with me?

Why am I shaking? Why is my heart beating so loud? IT'S SO LOUD! Where's mom? Why isn't she looking for me? Why is she sleeping there? Mom? Why are you so red? Is that a knife? Who was the guy? Mom? Please come find me! Mom! Was I good? I didn't come out just like you said! I did good right? I did as I promised. I did as you told me to! Why aren't you getting up? MOM!

I didn't stop looking at my mom when the police arrived, flashing their torches around. I could barely even feel the cupboard being opened or when someone carried me out. When they did manage to remove my mother from my line of sight I panicked.

"Mom! MOM!" I yelled, kicking and screaming. "MOM!"

She's just joking! GET UP! PLEASE! Stop lying down! Why? Why are they taking me away? Don't take her! Don't take her! Leave me alone! PLEASE! Don't take her! She's just pretending! She said she'll come find me! It's only hide and seek! She won't know where to look for me if you take her! MOM! She's not dead!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

Hope you enjoy this. It was a rather intense chapter for me to write, I hope I nailed it, or at least got close.

I'm feeling a tad bit sick, I think I have a cold coming up. It was raining hard today, and walking seven blocks with shopping bags, soaking wet, was probably a bad idea. Any help on a cure?


	5. Welcome to Misery

I woke up covered in sweat. I felt my dream and the reality of yesterday intertwine. I've had those dreams before, plenty of times, but I haven't had them in a while, until now. It's like being plunged back into ice cold water just as you're getting warmed. The terror, the fear, the blood, I can still smell the metallic scent of the blood. I can feel my heart violently pounding against my ribcage.

"What's wrong?" a concerned voice asked, I knew it was Bruce. I couldn't answer him even if I wanted to. I didn't trust myself to talk. I could still hear her; it was too loud, too loud. I can't block her voice. She's just there and I can't reach her at all.

I can feel someone shaking me. My head is spinning and I can see the bedroom materializing right before my eyes. I recognized the room as Bruce's bedroom, how did I get here? Why is Bruce looking at me like that?

"Are you ok?" He sounded worried. I saw Alfred approach me carrying a glass of water. I drank greedily, more spilled on the bed than in my mouth. My hands were shaking and I felt like puking. _Mom…_

The dream was so vivid. It was like the events of that night happened again. Everything that I've tried blocking out suddenly came rushing back.

I went on a shut down after that night she died, or at least that's what the doctor said. I don't remember much. I was told that I didn't move or talk for a day. They told me I didn't even eat or drink anything. I don't recall it; I just remember feeling numbness. I hated that feeling. It was the state when you still have that lingering hope that it was just a dream but each time you wake up the next day you're reminded of the harsh reality.

Those dreams were addicting. I wanted to go back, back to when she was still alive. In those dreams, even for just a moment, she was alive. She was still with me. I shamefully wished I was still asleep.

A tight hug brought me to my senses. I was back to real life. I felt Bruce holding me, caressing my head, gently rocking me. I was so glad I had him, I was so glad I didn't lose him. I couldn't bare it if I lost him. I needed him.

"Please stay," I whispered. "please don't go,"

"I'll never leave your side," I heard him murmur. "I promise you,"

He held me until I was ready to pick myself up. I had to; nothing would change the fact that James Gordon was dead.

I ate breakfast quietly. Bruce didn't ask me how I got here, but I knew he wanted to know. I was too concerned about the well being of my friend to reveal it. I knew very well how close Jimmy was to his father. Gotham lost a great man yesterday.

"I am Batman," said a familiar voice in the TV. I noticed Bruce and Alfred watching it intensely, and I turned just in time to see Harvey being arrested.

"He can't be," I gasped, turning to Bruce, momentarily suppressing my grief.

He had a serious face on. "He's not. He's using himself as bait,"

"Bait?" I saw the reporters going crazy in TV.

"The Joker wants Batman, but Harvey knows he can't give up the Batman to him so he's using himself so that Batman would still be able to stop the Joker," Bruce answered tiredly.

"But Batman's going to save Harvey isn't he?" I searched Bruce's face for an answer, it gave me none. I studied Alfred instead, he looked solemn.

"What do you think Batman should do?" Alfred directed the question to me. I noticed that he was stressed, he should retire soon.

I frowned and clenched my fist, "The Joker killed Mr. Gordon didn't he?"

Nobody answered. Nobody needed to. I felt their grief, their anger. I knew we were all in the same page. I knew we all wanted something to be done about the Joker. I just hoped that Bruce doesn't do anything reckless.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I sighed with relief as I saw Harvey. I asked Alfred if we could go to Jimmy's house, but on our way there the road was blocked because Harvey was being transported. When I heard it was over, through the radio, I asked the driver to bring us to him. We got there just in time to see him being led to a police car. I told Alfred to call Rachel and tell her to stay where she was. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Harvey!" I yelled loudly. Thankfully he saw me and asked the police to block the media before he approached our car.

"Charlie," he greeted. I noticed how exhausted he looked. "What brings you in this part of town?"

"You have to come with us Harvey," I told him urgently.

"I have to get back to-,"

I grabbed his arm tightly, "I think something's going to happen to you. We need to keep you and Rachel safe until Batman manages to get the Joker,"

"Didn't you hear? We already have the Joker,"

I sighed exasperatedly, "Harvey," I snapped. "My mom was a cop, so trust me when I say I know a rogue cop when I see one," I looked pointedly at the police who were suppose to escort him. They were coming our way.

I was glad when Harvey nodded and got in the car with us. I saw the police look bewildered as was drove off. They didn't see my face, thankfully.

"Rachel is in her apartment," Alfred informed us. "I told her we'll come get her,"

"What's going on? How did you know they were rogue?" Harvey asked in the way a defense attorney would.

"I told you, my mom's a cop. I saw the look that Anna had, she was planning something,"

"I trust you, both of you, because Rachel trusts you," he told us truthfully.

Alfred took out his cell phone. "I'm coming to upstairs to pick you up,"

I asked Harvey to stay as Alfred left the car. "If someone sees you here, it'll be troublesome,"

"How do you know all these things?" he asked, watching the door of Rachel's building.

I shook my head. "I don't know. All I know is that you and Rachel will be safest in our penthouse."

"But the Joker managed to get in there already," he grumbled.

I gave a half hearted glare because what he said was true. "Is it true that the Batman already caught the Joker?"

"Technically it was Gordon who did," he answered distractedly since Rachel and Alfred where in sight.

"What do you mean Gordon did?" I asked sharply as Alfred opened the door.

I faintly heard a shout. "Gotham police! Stop!" Rachel hurriedly hopped in along with Alfred. He told the driver to go as soon as the door closed, leaving the police yelling after us.

"What do you mean Gordon did?" I repeated as Harvey comforted Rachel.

"Gordon's alive," Rachel answered. "He faked his own death to keep his family safe,"

I glanced at Harvey for confirmation, he nodded. "He was the one who captured the Joker,"

"And Batman? What happened to him?" I asked urgently. I needed to know. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

Rachel cupped my cheek. "He's alright"

When we got to the penthouse, I immediately started monitoring the security cameras. Since the Joker managed to enter, the security was tightened vastly. I highly doubted there was a way to enter the building without the cameras catching it.

"Where's Bruce?" Harvey asked as he looked around the place.

"Out," I answered simply. I saw Harvey pull a disapproving face. I knew he didn't like Bruce much, I didn't blame him; Bruce _is_ after his girl.

The mood was somber. We were all lost in our own thoughts. It felt like a hospital waiting room, a group of people who were waiting for new about different people. Only we weren't strangers. We were all connected to those people

I felt relieved, Mr. Gordon was alive. I couldn't believe it. I was glad that Jimmy had his father back. I really was. _Then how come I can't bring myself to feel happy for Jimmy? How come __**my**__ mom couldn't have done the same thing, come back from the dead?_ I shook my head; I didn't want to think about that. It wasn't fair.

"Maybe we should call Gordon's office," Harvey suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Mister Dent," Alfred intervened, "We don't know which of his people work for Maroni. It would be best if they don't know where you are for the time being," I was glad that it was Alfred who said it; I didn't think Dent appreciated being ordered around by a kid.

Rachel sighed; she had been quiet since we arrived, "Alfred's right. Our best bet is to stay put until Bruce comes back," Harvey didn't seem to agree but he didn't argue.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of their conversation. I heard them mention Bruce, Batman, Jim Gordon, Joker and a bunch of other familiar names, but I was too engrossed with the surveillance camera to listen. I wanted to stop thinking about what Mr. Gordon did. I truly was glad that he was back, but I couldn't help but be jealous. My mom didn't come back. _Stop think about it! _If I really was glad that Mr. Gordon was back, how come I haven't been answering Jimmy's calls? _You've just been busy._ I unsuccessfully tried reasoning with myself. It was no use.

"Tea?" I offered, talking for the first time in hours. "It's good for the nerves," I told them when they looked reluctant.

I handed one to both Harvey and Rachel, and waited for them to drink it. When they did, they passed out after a few seconds with a thud on the floor.

"What did you do?" Alfred asked accusingly.

I shrugged. "I slipped a sleeping pill in their drink," I told him noncommittally.

He gave me an exasperated look, "And why would you go do that?"

"We need to go hide them in the safe room. People are coming," I answered, pointing at the monitor. There were about five people heading upstairs. They managed to pass the security because a few of them were cops. I recognized one of them to be Detective Ramirez.

We needed to work fast. Alfred picked up Harvey's body while I dragged Rachel by the arm. I silently apologized for whatever bruise I might cause her after I accidentally bumped her on a corner a few times. She wasn't as heavy as I expected her to be but it was still pretty heavy considering how tiny I was compared to her. Thankfully Alfred had already placed Harvey in the safe room and took Rachel from me. I followed him as he gently placed Rachel next to Harvey.

I looked at them as they peacefully "They look good together,"

"Your father would disagree,"

"I know,"

We just stared at them. Both of us unsure what to do next. They were about to come in any moment now and we didn't know how to handle it.

"Alfred," I said softly. He looked at me, like a grandfather telling his granddaughter to continue telling her story, "I'm sorry for this,"

He momentarily gave me a confused face before his eyes widened, "Don't-," but it was too late and he too passed out. I had sprayed the sleeping gas in the room as I walked out. I couldn't let them just enter my home, I had to do something.

I don't know why I thought I would have been able to stop them. Maybe I had become too arrogant; maybe I thought that being a Wayne made me immune to what they were capable of doing. For whatever reason that made me believe that I could do something I would forever be reminded of that mistake.

They knocked on the door loudly. I calmed myself, making sure the safe room was closed and Harvey and Rachel's things hidden. _Oh, and before I forget…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel was in trouble.

That was all that was in his mind. He needed to save her, no matter what.

A loud alarm alerted him of danger. It was from the house.

He had instructed Alfred and Charlie to press the button in case there was a life or death emergency and he wasn't around. He had sworn to himself that if that button was pressed that he would go to them, no matter what he was doing.

Maybe Charlie accidentally pressed it. Maybe there was really nothing in there. Was he really going to risk Rachel? Was he willing to risk Charlie?

There was no choice to be made, for he had already made the choice the moment he laid eyes on her. He knew he would risk everything to protect her.

_I'm so sorry Rachel._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was shaking. I was really shaking. I was in a corner holding a pillowing shaking like crazy. I really am a useless kid. Why did I think I could do anything? Why did I think that I was capable of going against five fully grown adults on my own? Her eyes, Anna Ramirez's eyes, they were filled with anger as she looked at me. She wanted to kill me. I can fill her murderous intent as she gazed at me.

The others did not touch me; they believed me when I said that I did not know where Harvey and Rachel were. They went around the house, but they did not find anything so they saw no reason to kill me. But she knew I was lying. She did not believe me one bit and held a gun in my head as she glared at me. She wanted me dead. I was so sure I was going to die. I could see her hate. She hated me for ruining whatever 'plan' they had, she hated me for making the others believe that I wasn't lying, she hated me for having a good life, she hated me for the fact that she couldn't have what I had, she hated my very existence that she was willing to put a bullet through me. She had pushed me roughly on the table and a few of the figurines had crashed, I landed on some of the figureines and cut my hand badly.

The others pulled her away when they heard the crash and told me she had recently suffered a traumatic experience.

They acted like they were on official business, but I could see through them clearly. They could not hide the fact that they were paid by either the mob or the Joker, not from me.

The Joker.

I knew he was the one who made them do this. The mob could make the police jump through hoops as long as they police knew that they were going to land on cushion, but the Joker, he could make people jump in a tank full of sharks. He relished in people's pain and suffering, he was playing this city like a little puppet show. In his sick mind, we were all just chess pieces. The whole city was just a game about control and anarchy, peace and chaos, good and evil, him against Batman. He may have been insane, but he was brilliant insane.

I was reduced to a fumbling crying child. I thought I would be able to stand against them, like Jim Gordon, like Batman, like my mother, but I couldn't. In the end, I'm just a child in a corner crying, looking for someone to fight her monsters.

"What happened here?" asked the Bruce. His hair was disheveled, his clothes hastily worn, his face dirty, and his expression worried. I had no idea what he had just gone through, but by the looks of it, it wasn't pretty. I knew he was extremely worried. I had pressed the emergency button when the others came in; he had told me to press it only during life and death situations.

"Nothing," I said shakily. He looked conflicted, I felt like I walking on eggshells.

"I told you to only press the button when it's a life and death situation," He softly took my hands, they were shaking. "Now what's the situation?"

"I have them?" I whispered. I could taste my tears as they made their way down my face to my lips.

"Have who?" He wiped my cheek with his thumb.

"Rachel and Harvey," He stood up. "I knew they were going to take them somewhere bad so I took them,"

He looked around, keeping on hand on me. I led him to where I hid them. He opened the door after pressing the hidden button. "Why are they passed out?"

I bit my lip. "Well, I kinda drugged them because I saw cops coming over through the monitor and I knew that if they saw them then they would take them. Also, I knew Rachel and Harvey wouldn't just hide without a fight, so I figured the easiest way was to use those sleeping pills you had in the panic room. Alfred might have gotten hurt so I had to spray him with sleeping gas as well." Suddenly my explanation sounded so stupid out loud.

Bruce sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. I was getting nervous. I think I may have over stepped my boundaries.

"How could you be so thoughtless!" he yelled. He had never yelled at me before. He was usually a calm and controlled person, and I've only seen him yell a few time, mostly during a game, but never directed at me. He would remain silent and mull over things before talking to me whenever I do something wrong, but he never yelled. "How could you possibly think that you would have been capable of handling those people! What made you think that they would just leave you alone? I didn't say anything when you came here from the lake house because I knew that you were in mourning, but maybe I should have. Maybe if I did you would know just how idiotic your actions could be! Did you even think about what would have happened if they did something to you and I didn't arrive in time? There is a reason why I made a panic room, there is a reason why I do the things I do, there's a reason why I am out there risking my life everyday and it's to keep you safe. So imagine how I feel when I find out that you're gambling your life like it was some kind of game!"

I was speechless. I was stunned by what he had said, and I knew he didn't realize what he had just told me. I didn't really care about what he let slip, I was more concerned what I've done. "I know I've been stupid, but I couldn't just not do anything. I wanted to protect them, like I couldn't protect her,"

His gaze softened. He knelt down in front of me and cupped my cheeks. "If you had tried protecting her, she would be just as angry as I am. It's the parent's job to protect their kids,"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

If you may or may not know, but you probably don't, I write at least 75% of the story before publishing them (so yes I've already finished writing the whole story, well the gist of it anyway). I had a difficult time writing this bit. It was in my computer for weeks. There is absolutely no reason for me to be telling you this but eh...

'Tis the season to be jolly!

I absolutely love Christmas. It's my favourite time of the year. Unfortunately my Christmas was very horrible. Nothing bad happened really, but it's the first one I've spend without my family (minus my brother, who's with me but he doesn't count). We chatted on skype but it's still very different. I felt too bummed to really decorate the house but I did eventually, like two days before Christmas.

Oh well...

How was your celebration of Christmas (or whatever you did celebrate during the winter season if you don't celebrate Christmas)? What presents did you get?

Drop a comment in the review box and tell me about it!

Until then,

TemperedRose


	6. Insane in the Membrane

_What the FUCK! Everything was supposed to be messed up! Harvey was supposed to be devastated with the loss of his little toy! I may not have plans, but I do have goals! And the stupid puppets shouldn't mess them up! Oh oh oh…. This was not done by Batman, hahahahha, someone else sprang into action. HAHAHAHA! There's someone else? Is there? Of course there is! _

_Who?_

_Who?_

_WHO!_

_The detective tells me it's a little girl. They got duped by a child? A little ickle child? Oh how hilarious! It's perfect! Gotham's finest can be outsmarted by an ickle child! But what a nice story twist to my theatrical play! A hidden character comes out from the curtains and wows the audience. Oh but little does the heroine know! HAHAHAHA! It's so so oh so funny! How can I forget the children! The children! The children make games much much more fun! Children and games!_

_Oh! I can feel it, the perfect ending to the game! What a masterpiece it will be! The city will burn to the ground! I can feel it! Oh the chaos, the screaming, all the laughter! HAHAHAHA Everyone will laugh and laugh and laugh until they kick the bucket! What a way to end the show! The perfect ending it truly will be. The Batman, the Batman will try helplessly, but he will fail. I will see him fail! I will look him in the eyes as I watch his world fall!_

_Wait? WHAT? The Batman did not arrive at the supposed destination of where his little lovey dovey beautie was supposed to be kept. Why not? Why are these idiots telling me that he turned around half way to getting here?_

_OOOOOH! An enigma! A little riddle! A problem to be solved! _

_The BATMAN! BATMAN! What a man the Batman is! Such a fun toy! A fun fun fun fun FUN toy! I love toys! Just as I love games, I love toys too! What a fun fun fun FUN toy! The Batman is so fun! HAHAHAHAHA! I love breaking my toys! I loooove putting them apart and finding out how they work, and then DESTROYING THEM! HEHEHEHEHE… How fun would it be to destroy him! HAHAHA! To see that his eyes break! What a day that would be! What a fun fun FUN day that would be!_

_But why why why why why? Why did he change his mind? I THOUGHT! Batman loooved loooved loooooooooooooooooooooved! That feisty beauty, the fighty little thing she is! Why did he not want to save her? Did he know she wasn't there? How could he? HEHEHEHE he was angry when I was threatening that I had her. His anger was REAL! He did not know, not at that time. He could not have found out from the police, for even the police went to where they thought I kept DENT! Oh questions to be ANSWERED! HAHAHAHA_

_What about little ickle Gotham princess, you may have stopped the bad meanie powice, but you'll not stop me! Little girls shouldn't play with fire if they don't want to get burnt. HAHAHAHA Maybe if I burn you, you can join the circus! I"LL BE YOUR CLOWN! HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Hmmm. Ickle princess. If I have the calculations correctly, my police people were playing with the ickle Gotham princess the same time as when I sent out Batman to save his precious beauty. Could it be? Is it possible? Is it really? What if? Is it? Oh dear, oh my! HAHAHAHA I want to say it, I want to shout it, but I won't. I can't be too sure, oh but I am too sure, but I'm not! HAHAHAHA! Did I just solve the riddle? Did I not? Did I? HEHEHEHEHEHEHE Is this pure magic, or just an illusion._

_I can feel my head about to burst with joy._

_I need a new idea._

_I got it. I GOT IT!_

_HAHAHAHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_I can taste it. I can taste the chaos in the air. Panic, fear and laughter! HAHAHAHAHA! The Batman can't stop me, oh he can try but this is one game that I will win. HAHAHAHA! Plans plans plans, fuck planning! I will destroy this city. I will rip out everything that everyone believes in. I will show them. I will show them who they truly are! I will remove that fucking illusion that they placed upon themselves. I will make them look at a fucking mirror and show them the monsters that they truly are! HAHAHAHA_

_What a city Gotham truly is! And I will destroy you! I will watch you die knowing I caused it! It will be legendary! HAHAHAHA! Just you wait! Just you wait and see! HEEHEHEEHEHE I will crush you and your people will scurry through the streets like the rats they are!_

_I'll break you my little princess… and not even Batman can stop me._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

This chapter was difficult to write, even though it's extremely short.

Yes, I know it's short.

I do wish you like it because I had to think of insane thoughts while writing this. I hope I did the Joker justice.

Leave a review.

PS. Any new year's resolutions?


	7. Baby You're a Firework

"I'm fine Bruce," I insisted. I had cut my hand the night before when Ramirez pushed me and I fell on broken figurine pieces. I had a nasty cut but I didn't feel it then, probably because of everything else going on. I made the mistake of not telling Bruce about it and instead, bandaging it up myself. Needless to say, he found out the next day during breakfast when I reached out to take something and the sleeve of my shirt was blood soaked.

"Charlie," he told me in a warning tone. I had already gotten in trouble the previous day. "You are going to the hospital even if I have to drag your sorry butt."

"Bruce, I'll take her," Rachel said, interrupting us. I looked at her guiltily as I remembered what I did to her. She didn't seem to take notice; she was intently staring at Bruce. "There's something you should see here." She pointed at the TV.

It was a report about how a man was going to reveal the identity of Batman. They showed a picture of him and he looked familiar. I was sure I've seen him somewhere before. I was a bit worried about the implication of what he was going to reveal. I wasn't sure if he really did know the true identity of Batman but Bruce's worried face was enough to make me stress. "Bruce? What's going on?" I asked. I wanted him to smile and say, nothing's wrong.

He smiled. "Nothing's wrong."

I didn't believe him.

"But," he continued. "that man works for me. I'll have to go check that out. I wonder what he knows." I knew he was just putting a calm façade.

Rachel ended up driving me to the hospital, and Bruce left on his Lamborghini. I watched jealously as he drove the car fast, he never drives that car fast when I'm in it. Rachel was worried, I could tell. She had a lot of things to be worried about; the Joker was after both her boy friend and her boyfriend.

"Hey Rach," I whispered. "Sorry about the whole knocking you guys unconscious bit." She didn't take her eyes off of the road as her hand reached out to me. I thought she was going to hug me or pat me on the head but instead, she pulled my ear fairly hard. "Ouch!" I yelped at the unexpected pain.

"You're hand is bleeding and you say ouch to a small pull?" she asked. I think it was meant as a joke, but it came off as angry. "You're so-" she huffed, searching for words but I don't think she could find it. "Look, I'm not angry that you took us and helped us. I know that if it weren't for you Harvey would have been in serious danger and based on what Bruce and Gordon told me, so would I. So I'm thankful that you saved us, but I cannot forgive you for doing what you did."

I turned to face her. "I'm sorry." I forced myself to sound calm but I was also starting to get angry. I _did_ save her life. I _did_ save Harvey's life. Why was everyone so pissed off over that? I was only doing what I thought was right.

"You don't understand," she snapped. "What if something had happened? What if you were hurt?"

"But I wasn't hurt!"

"Then why are we headed to the hospital right not?"

I sunk back in my seat. I didn't reply. What could I have said? She was right, I was wrong. I acted stupid and I didn't think at all about the consequences. "Charlie," she said instead. "If something where to happen to you, your father would be devastated. You're the only thing that really matters to him, the _only_ thing that's keeping him together. If anything were to happen to you, he'd -,"

She didn't continue. I think she didn't want to reflect anymore on the matter.

"Where's Harvey?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. Harvey had very early in the morning.

"He's with Gordon I think. Jim's very relieved to know that Harvey wasn't blown up." She bit her lip as she seemed hesitant to continue. "Thank you for what you did, even if I'm still angry about how you went about doing it."

We soon arrived at Gotham General Hospital. Bruce had told me that my grandfather once worked in this very hospital. I had only been here a few times, but I have met many of the doctors through various fund raisers.

Had I known that someone had followed us, that someone had been reporting our actions, that someone was very happy that we were in this particular hospital, then maybe things would have been different.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bruce was tense. It was a very long week for him. First the Joker came into his home, then he had to send Charlie away, then Gordon get's killed during the previous commissioner's funeral parade, then Charlie somehow managed to come back, then Harvey gives himself up as the Batman so he had to make sure Harvey isn't killed, then it turns out the Gordon isn't dead, then he comes home after thinking that this time Rachel's dead only to find out that she's not dead either (not that it was a bad thing), then Reese had to go on national TV intending to reveal Batman's identity and now the Joker had called the station saying he was going to blow up a hospital if Reese reveals the identity and isn't dead in the hour.

He remembered his conversation with the Joker so vividly. What struck him was how much those things he said made sense. It was uncanny how much sense the Joker had. They were both similar in so many ways; they were more similar to each other than the very people they worked with. Yet, at the same time they were almost polar opposite, keyword: almost. If Batman was the only life that Bruce had, the only thing that Bruce held dear to him, then he would have been comparable to the Joker. But it wasn't. He had Charlie to keep him grounded. He had a daughter to take care of, that's why he was out in the streets trying to make it safer. That's why he needed to keep himself leveled so that he wouldn't lose himself. That's why he was looking for someone proper to replace the Batman, because of Charlie.

Also, that's why the Joker may be right. He might break the one rule he set for himself –he would not kill. Bruce remembered when the Joker told him that Rachel's life was in danger. Bruce recalled the anger he felt, he wanted to hurt the Joker but he didn't want to kill him. Now, he would be very willing to kill Reese without a second thought if it meant protecting Charlie. But he knew the Joker. Even _if_ Reese was killed by someone, he would still blow up a hospital regardless.

He had to get to the hospital fast.

He saw Reese being protected by the police, which included Gordon. He spotted a man take a shot at Reese but missed, the man was arrested. The people of Gotham were angry, angry enough to kill and he felt the same way he did. Is this what the Joker had planned? Is this what he wanted to show? That the people of Gotham would be willing to commit senseless acts of murder when given the right circumstances. That these 'normal' people would turn just as crazy if pushed. Bruce understood them; he understood their need to kill Reese, because he wanted to kill Reese.

He drove fast. He was tremendously grateful that he decided to use the Lamborghini. He was extremely nervous and scared; the adrenaline of driving fast was helping calm his nerves. He needed the rush. He drove so fast that he did not even notice the lights turning red.

_Crash!_

Loud ringing noise, pounding head, feeling disoriented, he couldn't think clearly. He could feel his body aching. Though it was nothing compared to all the scrapes he's been through as Batman, it was different because he was Bruce Wayne at the moment.

He could hear moaning, and it took him a while to realize it was coming from him. He groggily got out of the car. His noticed that it was hit by a small truck on the passenger's side, and that his car hit another vehicle on the other side, a black van. Bruce sat in his broken car nursing a cut on his head.

"Mr. Wayne," Gordon greeted as he came round the corner. "That's a very brave thing you did,"

Bruce frowned and looked at Gordon, confusion evident in his face. "What? Trying to run a red light?"

Gordon was taken aback. "So you weren't trying to save the van?"

Bruce nursed his bleeding forehead. "Why? Who's in it?" He honestly did not know. He turned and saw Reese being led to another car. He wanted to kill him; he's ever wanted to kill anyone in his life until now.

"I should get to the hospital," Bruce told Gordon urgently, though keeping his eyes on Reese.

Gordon chuckled lightly. "You don't watch a whole lot of news do you Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce stood up abruptly, glaring at Reese who did not move. "No, my daughter's in the hospital," he growled loud enough to be heard by Reese.

He saw his employee's – ex-employee's eyes widen. It was a nice feeling being able to see fear in his eyes, because he had every reason to be afraid. He wanted to hurt Reese, more than anything he wanted to hurt Reese at that moment. Bruce tried with all his might to control himself not to kill the man; it had been the hardest thing he had to do. But if anything were to happen to Charlie, he would make sure the stupid idiot would pay. He would stop at_ nothing_ to make Reese pay.

The moment explosions were heard in the south eastern part of Gotham, Bruce knew it was the hospital Charlie was supposed to go to. He knew it was Gotham General Hospital.

It was probably a good thing that Gordon was there; else Bruce would have landed in jail.

Bruce lunged himself at Reese's direction, who took a step back in fear. The only thing holding Bruce back from committing murder was Gordon pushing him back. The Joker won. He now knew what it was like to want to kill someone so bad. He wanted to hurt Reese, to make him suffer, to kill him. He had all that strength but it still wasn't enough to keep safe the one he loved the most. How much he wished that Charlie had been disobedient and decided not to go to the hospital. If only he didn't force her.

"They cleared the building," Gordon yelled trying to calm Bruce down.

Bruce tried focusing on Gordon, "Are you sure?"

Gordon didn't look too certain. "That's what I've been told." Had Bruce not been so worried, he would have applauded Gordon for the diplomatic answer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gordon was a good man. He had always tried living a good guilt free life. He wouldn't say he followed the laws to the letter, and he would be willing to admit that there were times he had bended the law to suit himself, after all he was only human.

He had a loving wife, who was there when he needed her, who gave him two wonderful children, who understood how much he wanted to make the city better. He had his little girl, who was such a daddy's little girl. He loved spoiling his daughter to pieces; she was his little angle who lit up his world with the smallest of smiles. He would go to the ends of the world and back just to make her happy. Then, he had his son. As much as he loved his wife and his daughter dearly, he cherished his son in a different way because his son was his son. There's really no other way to describe it. There was a bond different to that of a father and daughter and a father and son. His son was going to be a man someday and he wanted to be sure that his son would be a good man when he grows up, just as he wanted his daughter to forever be a little girl.

He may have caused his family undeserved pain by faking his own death, but that was for their own good. He couldn't let them get hurt after all. He would do anything, including give up his own life, to protect his family. So as he watched Bruce struggle with himself in front of Reese, the man who in a way was responsible for Gotham General Hospital, he could not blame Bruce Wayne.

He watched sympathetically as Bruce paced back and forth while trying to call his precious daughter through his phone. Gordon too was saddened and angered by the fact that Charlie was in harm's way. He had known the child for years and was a good friend of his son. For some time now, he had considered himself the girl's unofficial godfather of sorts. He had hoped that what was told to him, that the building had been cleared, was true.

"She's not answering her phone," Bruce murmured as he dialed another number. A faint voice was heard, informing them that the phone was not in use.

"We'll find her," Gordon told Bruce, trying to bring an ounce of comfort to the man.

Gordon would admit that he used to be weary of the rich flamboyant bachelor. To be frank, he didn't think that Bruce would make a good father for Charlie but he kept his opinion to himself because he hadn't heard anything from either Jimmy or Charlie herself. He watched the news and saw Bruce getting drunk, partying here and there, photographed with various women, but he ignored it because Charlie looked happy. So as he watched the man worrying like a father worried about their children, he knew Bruce was a good father to Charlie.

"Come with me," Gordon pulled the young billionaire. Bruce had lost a lot of things already, and at such a young age, Gordon shuddered to think how the man would react to anything more. "I'm headed to the site, she's probably there,"

Gordon saw Bruce barely nod. It wasn't like the Lamborghini would be able to go anywhere, shame though since it was a really nice car. There were bigger things to worry about that a car though; it was harsh when a run over Lamborghini wasn't the worst thing you'd be coming across in the day.

-0-0-0-0-

The hospital site was a mess. A huge crater was all that was left of what was once a great hospital. Gordon shuddered to think about what would be left of someone who was still inside. He really did start praying that the whole building was cleared. There were fire trucks, helicopters, police cars, ambulances and various reporters scattered around. Doctors and patient alike were littered all over the place. Dying smoke, along with debris and ash, filled the area. A bomb went off the place that was obvious enough.

"What's the situation?" Gordon asked hurriedly the moment he got off his car. He saw, out of the corner of his eyes, Bruce calling out his daughter's name.

"There's a bus missing," said a detective. "Witnesses said they saw the Joker taking it,"

Gordon rubbed his forehead vigorously, "Do you know who's in it?"

He noticed Detective Ramirez and the other detective exchange a look before shaking their heads. He knew they knew something. He knew that plenty of police had dealings with the mobs and such; he knew that Detective Ramirez was probably one of them, but he had a soft spot for the woman because she looked like his sister.

"Gordon," called out a voice from the crowed, Gordon saw Harvey approaching. He was glad that Harvey was there, it would look good for the media if they saw Gotham's white knight lending a helping hand. "I can't find Rachel."

Gordon frowned, why was Rachel in the hospital?

"She was with Wayne's kid," Harvey answered the unasked question.

Gordon nodded; he knew the Rachel was friends with Charlie. It was not unusual for her to spend some time with the child, especially before her father had come back. "It's not good Dent," Gordon confessed. "There's a bus missing, and witness says they saw the Joker in it,"

Harvey roared in frustration. "You know, if you just took care of your kid better, they wouldn't be in this mess," Harvey growled.

Gordon turned around to find Bruce standing not too far behind. Well within hearing range.

"My kid is the reason you're alive Dent," Bruce said coolly.

"Yeah, well if you had been there then she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Where were you anyway Wayne? Off with one of your models?" Harvey countered.

Gordon could tell that this was just going to lead to a non-productive argument that wasn't going anywhere. "The point is we need to find them. They could just possibly be in another hospital, or they were able to leave of their own,"

"Rachel's not answering her phone, and last I heard from here was just before the building exploded. She was talking fine when I heard someone take the phone from her and I heard laughter and it hanged," Harvey answered. "I've been trying to call her since,"

It was easy to tell that both young men were tense. Gordon wasn't stupid enough to promise them something he wasn't so sure he would be able to keep, especially not to the next up and coming defense attorney and Gotham's prince. He also knew that he could not just stand by, if either of these men were to fall, Gotham will not stand.

"We've got every police in the area searching for the Joker. If we find anything, you'll be the first to know," Gordon told them.

Harvey leaned in to Gordon, anger evident in his eyes, "You have people who were willing to sell me and Rachel out to the Joker, forgive me if I don't exactly trust them."

Gordon couldn't say anything. He knew it was true, he knew that there were many people in his department who were in line with the mob, but what was he to do? He had to do his best with what he had.

"I have to go," Bruce murmured, he seemed out of it.

Harvey glared at him. "Do you not care at all?"

It was so fast, Gordon barely caught it, but one second Harvey was glaring at Bruce and the next Bruce had his hand wrapped around Harvey's collar. "Don't you dare accuse me of not caring Dent, not _me_." Bruce whispered. Gordon had to look around to make sure they weren't garnering any attention. Bruce then let go of Harvey, who rubbed his neck vigorously. "I have more resources that what you and the entire Gotham Police Department has. I'll let you know when I find the Joker, in the mean time, I suggest you do your job Dent and act like the DA."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

I'll try having the next chapter quick. Oh and did you guys know that they're revealed the next villains for the Dark Knight Rises? It's apparently Deadshot and Black Mask... but I don't know how accurate my sources are (PerezHilton). If you don't read the comic books and don't know who they are (like me, but I have read some of the batman comics especially those involving the joker) then Wikipedia them .


	8. Broken

Cold

That's the first thing that registers from my mind. It is cold.

I tried remembering the last thing before the cold. It's blurred. All I remember is noise, panic, chaos. I keep trying to recall. Where was I before this? Where is _this_ anyway? It's so dark, and damp, and most of all, it's cold. It does not feel like ordinary cold, it is cold mixed with fear. Why am I here? Where was I before? Come on Charlie, remember.

I was in the hospital wasn't I? Doctor Alex was my doctor, I remember him in one of Bruce's parties. He approached me and took care of my hand. No, wait, he didn't get to. He was about to when a nurse came to him in a rush, they looked worried. He told me we had to evacuate. Why? I tried asking him, but I couldn't get any answer. The hospital that was so peaceful not a long time ago was now in chaos. I couldn't find my doctor anymore. He had disappeared. People were running, patients, doctors, nurses, and guards alike were in a state of panic. What was going on? What happened? Why were they running?

I tried looking for Rachel, but I couldn't find her. There were too many people; no one took notice of me. Where was she? Did something happen to her? I felt myself being shoved in every direction. It was so crowded; I didn't know which way to go. I felt arm grab me and pulled me away from the chaos. Just as I turned to thank my savior, I realized the he wasn't planning on saving me.

The Joker.

Why was he there? Where did he take me? Why did I faint? What did he want from me? So many questions, I was afraid to know the answer to any of them. I knew whatever Joker was planning it wouldn't be good.

"Hello hello hello," said a grim voice that reminded me of the evil uncle in 'A Series of Unfortunate Events' only it was much worse. I saw the Joker crouching next to me as I lay on the wet floor. I gasped at how close he was to my proximity and moved back hastily, like a cornered puppy. He laughed wickedly. "No need to be scared of me… at least not yet."

I was though, I was terrified of him. "W- what do you want?" I said, sounding braver than I really was.

He laughed, he laughed really loud. He stood up; his hands were kept inside his purple suit which I think had a knife, and started hopping about. "What do I want? What do _I_ want?" he asked with glee. "No, no, no my dear ickle princess, what do _you_ want?" He paused, with a menacing smile in his face, "But then again, how could there be anything you want when you've got everything. Little Charlie Wayne, Gotham's princess. Am I right?" I hated that title; it was what every tabloid news called me. "I suppose every princess needs a Jester doesn't she?" He laughed. "Or was it a prince?"

I heard a muffled noise behind me, and I saw a man entering carrying something. No, he was carrying someone. The person being carried was tied, blindfolded and gagged, but I knew who it was.

"You monster!" I yelled at the Joker. "You let him go, you let him go right now!"

The Joker's smile widened, it was so eerie looking with the scars in his cheeks. "You heard her royal highness, let him go," The man unceremoniously dropped Jimmy, who fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ar-ie?" I heard him yell through the gag. I wanted to run to him but the Joker stood in between us. I held out a hand trying to reach him, but I see the Joker looking at us like some sort of experiment. He steps on my hand, my wounded hand, just before I can touch Jimmy. I wince in pain, but I didn't want to make a noise.

"You'll learn that the world isn't a fairy tale princess," he grinned and crouched down to me. He slowly lifted his foot and took my wounded hand into his, cradling it like a baby. He then put it in his mouth and licked it, I tried pulling it away from him but his grasp was so tight. "But you know all about the world don't you Charlyne." I winced at his full use of my name, is sounded so wrong coming from his vile mouth.

He snapped his fingers and the burly man reached for Jimmy, I let out a small scream. He didn't hurt him though; instead he just removed the blindfold. "Look at him Charlie," the Joker said. "he doesn't know about the world like we do." With that, he grabbed Jimmy's face and lifted it enough to get a clear view of it.

I had no idea what the Joker was rattling on about, how were we similar? "You know, I had a little princess that looked just like you," he started off, like a teacher telling a story. "She lived with her god awful mother, but oh how I adored her." He licked his scars often, as he spoke. "One day, when I saw her mother's new boy toy shouting at my little princess, I got angry. I shouted at him and inevitably we got into a fight. Wanna know how I got these scars?" I didn't. "Well, Mr. Boy Toy had a knife, when he managed to knock me to the ground. He then took his knife and placed it in my mouth like this,"

The Joker sat on Jimmy and grabbed my friend's face. He squeezed Jimmy's cheeks, similar to how mothers would sometimes do to children who don't want drink their medicines, and placed a knife inside Jimmy's mouth. I saw Jimmy's eyes tear up as he looked at me pleadingly, asking me to help him.

"Please don't!" I cried helplessly.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm doing a monologue!" the Joker yelled viciously. I froze. "As I was saying," the Joker continued pleasantly as if he wasn't angry just a moment ago, "He placed a knife in my mouth like this and cut my lips open like so," I let out a muffled gasp and the Joker laughed loudly. He didn't cut open Jimmy's mouth like I had thought, but the Joker looked at me expectantly. "Thought I would cut him up did you? Worried about your friend weren't you? HAHAHAHA!"

I felt sick to my stomach.

"You just stayed there unable to do anything," he whispered maliciously, out of Jimmy's earshot. "How does it feel to be helpless? To be unable to do anything? Did it remind you about how you cowardly hid while your mother was being killed before your very eyes?"

I couldn't breathe. I stared at him in wonder. How did he know? Why did he bring that up? What is _wrong_ with him? Why is he doing this? I could hear him laughing at me. "You monster!"

I don't think I should have said that, his face turned to an ugly frown that did not match his scars. He pulled me by my hair and placed my face so close to his. I could see his worn out makeup, his wrinkles, his scars, his yellow teeth, his terrifying eyes and I could also smell his retched breath. "You know, that is exactly what my princess called me when she saw my scars," he growled. "How about I cut you up instead of your little friend?" He grabbed my face, I shook my head. I didn't want him to put the knife in my face.

"So you're willing to let your friend get cut up instead of you?" he asked maliciously. "Look at him," he pointed at Jimmy's worn out form, I wasn't sure if he was conscious or not. "His father is a police like you're mother. They both died but his father came back. Why is that? Why couldn't your mother have come back too? Isn't it not fair that his father gets to come back while your mother's corpse is being eaten by maggots?"

I shook my head. I didn't want those thought entering my head. Those things have been haunting my brain since I heard that Mr. Gordon was alive. How did the Joker know what was in my brain? What kind of game is he playing? But I did feel that way, I felt exactly as he said. I was jealous of the fact that Jimmy's parent came back, I was jealous that my mom was dead and his dad wasn't. I know it was a horrible thing to be envious of, and I hated myself for it. So for the Joker blurting out my darkest thoughts like it was nothing, it's like being kicked when you're down.

The Joker laughed again, "Now, my princess, I'll let you pick," He stood up. "Your life or his?" What kind of question was that? I stared at him as he did that little dance of his again. "Tick tock little princess, what would it be?"

I felt tears in my eyes as I looked at Jimmy. I saw him shaking his head as he struggled to move with his hands tied being him. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, that night I saw Jimmy's soul more clearly than ever. I saw his fears, his worries, and his pain. I knew what he wanted me to do. _I'm sorry Jimmy, but can't do what you want. Not this time._

"Don't hurt him please," I begged. I heard Jimmy's muffled yells, as he shook his head vigorously. "Please take me and don't hurt him," I pleaded louder.

The Joker smiled and crouched next to me ones again. "I'll have to say, I'm quite surprised by your choice," he grinned. He placed a knife on my throat; I could feel the blade digging through my skin, slowly. _I'm sorry Jimmy, I'm sorry Bruce, I'm sorry Alfred, I'm sorry Rachel._ But the pain never came. He just dropped me and walked over to one of his men.

I crawled to Jimmy. I didn't know what was going on but I needed Jimmy at that moment. "I'm so sorry Jimmy," I whispered. He had tears in his eyes, as he struggled to get closer to me. The Joker came from behind him though and kicked him.

He groaned loudly at the pain. I cringed but I couldn't do anything anymore. I felt so weak.

"Here," the Joker said, tossing a knife on the ground. "Bring him in," the Joker said in a theatrical voice, like how the presenter of a circus would. They dragged in a chair with a man on it. The man had a sack on his head and hands tied behind him like Jimmy did. "This," the Joker said loudly, his voice echoing around the place. ", is my gift for the princess. It took me a while to find this fella here but for the princess it was nothing," I didn't know what he was talking about. Who was the man in the chair?

The Joker pulled the sack from his head.

I wish he didn't.

The man, no –the monster underneath was someone I hated. Suddenly the knife looked enticing. I relished the moment of what I would do if I was ever given the chance. How I dreamed of making him suffer as much as he made me and my mother suffer. This was my chance, this was my moment. I wanted it. I wanted it more than anything.

"You kill this filth who brutally murdered your mother and you are free to go, along with your little friend. That's it," the Joker smiled slyly at his proposition. I shuddered. It seemed easy, too easy. What was his motive for me killing him? What did he want from me?

The Joker wasn't done yet, he threw pictures all around. They scattered everywhere, the pictures of my mother, of her death. Where did he get this? How did he get this? She's looking at me. Her blank eyes are staring at me, just like the day she died. Just like the day she was murdered by that very man tied to the chair.

"_Why didn't you save her Charlie?" the Joker yelled while laughing._

_Why? Why? Why didn't I save her? I don't know why. I don't know why I didn't save her._

"_Here's your chance to avenge her Charlie," he continued._

_Yes, yes, here it was. My chance, I could do it._

"_The knife princess, the knife is in your hand,"_

_It was in my hand. _

"_It's so beautiful isn't it?" _

_It was. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

"_Look at the way he's looking at you?"_

_He's glaring at me. The same way he looked at my mother a he killed her._

"_Don't you want to avenge her? Don't you want her to be proud of you?"_

_I do._

"_You'll be saving your friend too,"_

_Yes, if I don't do this Jimmy will die. I have to. I have to kill him. I have to._

"_Then do it,"_

_Kill him._

"_KILL HIM!"_

"NO!"

I blinked. I had the knife in the neck of the man who killed my mother. One more inch and I could kill him. Who stopped me?

"Ar-ie," said the same voice. I turned and saw Jimmy struggling with the bind in his mouth. I ran over to him, loosening his binds to he could move. "Don't do it Charlie," he whispered.

"But the Joker-," I looked around and saw he wasn't there.

"He left a long time ago Charlie,"

I shook my head. "No, I heard him. I heard him Jimmy, he was just here,"

I felt arms wrapped around me in a comforting hug. "It's alright Charlie, he's not here anymore. You can't kill him Charlie; you'll regret it forever,"

I looked back at the man; I saw that he was crying. I felt pity.

_NO! He killed your mother!_

"Please, please don't kill me" he cried, tears flowing down his dirty face.

"Why shouldn't I? YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" I wanted so much to put the knife through his face.

"Please, I didn't kill her," I froze and pushed Jimmy off of me. I had the knife in his throat again.

"You killed her! I saw you kill her!" I yelled coldly.

He was shaking; I can feel his quivering as the knife dug deeper in his throat. "I was there, I admit I was there, but I wasn't who killed her,"

"You were still there. Does it really matter who dealt the final blow, you were still there. You and all your filthy mob friends" I don't know what it's like killing someone. I can hear Jimmy yelling but it's all incoherent. It doesn't matter, he doesn't matter. All that matters is this man and how much I wanted him dead. He was there; he had a hand in my mother's murder.

"Your father killed her," he groaned as I dug the knife even deeper.

"You're full of shit you know that," I sneered, "My father wasn't even in the country when she died. Do your research you piece of shit,"

He snorted. I felt like he had the upper hand again, and I was just a kid. I didn't like that feeling: helplessness. Was he egging me to kill him? Did he know how easy it was for me to kill him?

"Not that father, your step father. Steve Rowsen." He was mocking me wasn't he? I haven't even thought of Steve since that time with Bruce.

"He can't have," But even as I said it, I didn't believe what I was saying. Steve scared me if I was to be blunt, but he made my mom happy.

He started chuckling. "You stupid girl. Steve was one of us, he had a clean record but he was one of us. He was Marcus' godson. You know Marcus right?" I nodded reluctantly; he was the mob boss that was prominent in Vegas. "He wasn't known, even amongst the majority of the mob, so he was the perfect decoy. He went for your mom because she was the up and coming detective. It was so easy finding out all the information, and you're mom foolishly trusted him."

"Shut up!" I cried. "YOU SHUT UP!"

"When he found out how close your mom was to cracking the case he told Marcus and dear Marcus asked him to kill her. They needed a fall guy so I was there. Who was I anyway? Just some nobody. So yeah, I'll admit I was there, but I swear to you I didn't touch no hair on your mother."

I glared at him. "So what! Why shouldn't I kill you for being there and kill him as well?"

"You think that'll solve all your problems kid? Sure you kill me then what? You think your little friend there ain't gonna tell everyone how he saw Gotham's princess kill someone? You think they're going to believe you when you accuse Steve. He's got the entire mob on him, and even if you have your daddy's money you don't think they can't hide Steve. Make him disappear?"

"If you let me go, I'll help you. I have evidence hidden in a safe place that'll convict Steve along with the rest of the mob. All I want is to be free and to see my family again. I have a kid, a son. He's younger than you, only eight. I haven't seen him since he was just a little baby. Please, if you let me go, I'll help you. I know a way out of here and I can help all of us get out,"

I'm so confused. I wanted to scream, cry, hid, push something, yell but most of all, I wanted my mother.

"It's ok Charlie," Jimmy whispered as he held my hand and pulled me away. I shivered in his warm touch. It was like I was covered in a block of ice and his touch was the only source of warmth in this frozen abyss.

"You don't understand Jimmy. You're father came back, but my mother's still dead," I whimpered as my knees gave up taking him with me on the floor. I had finally told him what was in my head.

"Charlie," he argued. "_You _don't get it. We're the same. _Your_ father came back, remember. He came back from the dead as well,"

I stared at him. He's so smart and reasonable. He was right. My father did come back like his did. We were the same. I was drowning in a pit of ice cold anger and resentment that I forgot what I had. I had my father back, I had Jimmy, I had friends who cared about me, and a mother who loved me. She wouldn't have liked what I was about to do. I stared at my best friend. I was truly lucky to know him, to be friends with him. I leaned in and kissed him on the corner of his lips.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

It's a lot harder than I imagined trying to write about the Joker without being too much like the movie Joker. I've actually read the Batman comic books about the Joker and he's just such an interesting villain. It was fun writing him but it's eerie. There's just something about the whole character that makes you feel different. Basically his motive here is to break Charlie just like he tried with Harvey. He wanted Charlie to know what it's like to murder someone.

Please don't forget to leave a review before you go!


	9. Falling Cards

He hated his childhood.

Well, he didn't hate all of it, he loved his mother but he hated his father. His father was abusive and often came home drunk. His mother was usually the one who received the end of the retched man's fury but occasionally, it was Harvey who took it. They couldn't do much about it; his father was a cop and had many buddies in the force so even if they did accuse him nothing was going to be done.

That why Harvey strove hard in school. He finished high school with honors and received a scholarship in Yale. The moment he received his law degree he went back to Gotham and charged his father for abuse. He won.

That sense of justice pushed him to strive harder and harder. He truly did want to make Gotham a better place. While he was thankful for the Batman but he believed in true justice, not some vigilante. He knew the one day someone was to take over, someone _had_ to take over. He knew that Gotham needed a man with a face to protect them, not a shadow to scare them. He would gladly take over that role.

Though his father was an abusive alcoholic low-life, there was one thing the old man did that Harvey was thankful for. The man gave him a coin that had two heads on both sides. Harvey considered this coin as his 'lucky coin' which was ironic to what his motto was: 'make your own luck'.

So all his life, he relied on himself. He became ambitious, he worked hard, and he always got what he wanted. When he heard that Gotham had a spot open for a DA, he quit his job at a firm and took the DA's job. He never regretted it, even when he had the Joker chasing after him in a road chase, because that's where he met the love of his life.

Rachel Dawes was everything he wanted. They had the same goals, the same plans, the same ideals, and they were also the exact opposite. She liked playing it safe, he liked challenges, she liked basketball, he liked football, she liked the rain, he liked the sun, she liked the right side of the bed, and he liked the left side. Despite the fact that Gotham's richest man was a potential rival for her affection, he took that challenge. He loved Rachel and was willing to jump through hoops to keep her safe. So when he found out that she was one of the missing people in the hospital bombing, he could not just sit and do nothing.

That is why he had a gun pointed at Officer Sharton, one of Maroni's paid cops.

"You will tell me where she is," Harvey hissed.

"I swear Dent, I don't know," he pleaded.

"You have kids right, Sharton?" Harvey took out his coin when the officer nodded. "Heads, I'll let you live, tails, I kill you," Harvey flipped the coin.

He hadn't even caught it when the officer sobbed. "Ok, ok, I'll tell. She's in the place where you were supposed to die. That abandoned building that exploded,"

Harvey punched the offending man before moving out. It disgusted him how low the police force had sunk; he had never really liked police in the first place. His father was one and he vowed never to be one.

The building was burnt to a crisp. He shuddered to think that it could have been either him or Rachel in there. He was reluctantly thankful that Charlie Wayne did what she did, even if her way was rather unethical, not to mention unsafe. He saw suspiciously locked gate, why would there be a gate in a burnt building? There didn't seem to be any guards. He shot the lock open.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

He rushed forward with all his strength, he needed to save her. He needed to.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Here they were, face to face once more. They're previous encounter struck a nerve more than he would let on. Were they truly the same? The Joker taunts him, he pushes his buttons. He needs to save those people on the ferry, he needs to save Charlie. Is she one of the hostages below? Is she safe? All he wants is to go there and check, but he know she won't be safe, not if the Joker was still out there.

So he fights the Joker. They punch, they kick, and they hurt each other. It's like a dance, a beautiful dangerous dance a top a high tower. The two of them are in what seems to be an unending battle. It's just them, fighting for what they think is right, fighting for the city. In that moment, they are two forces battling.

"If we don't stop fighting, we're going to miss the fireworks," the Joker said, like a mother telling her child to stop.

"There won't be any fireworks," Batman replied. They both paused, like two children waiting to see who's right. It was like a game, who got the right answer?

Nothing happened. Batman was right. "What were you trying to prove? That deep down, we're all as ugly as you? You're alone," It was like a joke that had gone too far. Joker's smile faltered. His eyes showed disappointment, like a kid not getting what he wanted for his birthday.

"Can't rely on anyone these days." He pulled out the detonator. "Have to do everything yourself. I always have- and it's not always easy." He looks up at Batman, and smiles again. "You know how I got these scars?"

"No, but I know how you got these," They fight once more, and amidst the fight the Joker falls. He wants to leave him, to let him die, but he can't, because he just can't. He pulls the Joker up again with his grapple. The Joker looked disappointed. Batman knew what the Joker wanted; to make him break his one rule.

"Just couldn't let me go, could you?" Even as he hanged upside-down on the edge of a high building, the Joker still taunted him. "I guess this is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self- righteousness and I won't kill you because you're too much fun. We're going to do this forever." They probably were. Nobody understood the Joker like Batman did, and nobody understood Batman like Joker did.

"You'll be in a padded cell forever," Batman threatened.

"Maybe we can share it. They'll need to double up, the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds." The Joker laughs.

"This city just showed you it's full of people ready to believe in good." Batman replied. He looks at the Batman like the vigilante just gave him a wonderful gift.

"Till their spirit breaks completely. Until they find out what I did with the best of them. Until they get a good look at their heroes and see what they've done. Then those criminals will be straight back onto the streets and Gotham will understand the true nature of heroism. You didn't think I'd risk losing the battle for the soul of Gotham in a fist fight with you? You've got to have an ace in the hole." The Joker laughs loudly.

"What did you do?" Batman doesn't know what to do; he doesn't know what the Joker was talking about.

"I will bring Gotham's three musketeers down to my level. By tonight, I will make at least one of you like me; I'm hoping it's you Batman. By the way," the Joker paused, he smiled. It was a different smile though; it was truly a mad smile. "Do you know where your little girl is?"

Snap.

Batman cut the rope that kept Joker from falling. The SWAT team was behind him but he didn't care. He dangled Joker by the collar, bellow him was more than a hundred feet to the ground. "Where is she?" he could barely whisper as he tried controlling his anger.

The Joker's smile didn't falter, in fact, it grew bigger. "There's the Batman I'm looking for. Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes, but not until you tell me where she is." And he was truly willing to kill him.

"You know for a moment I was confused on why my people told me that you didn't save her or at least try to. I almost figured that you knew I failed in capturing your little damsel in distress, but then they said that you were half way there when you went back. I wondered for the longest time why but then I noticed it was the same time Gordon's wayward puppies were raiding another place. Were they the one who cut her?" the Joker mocked. He liked his scars. "By the way, I like the taste of her blood,"

Batman growled and punched the Joker in the face, barely controlling his anger since he knew that he needed the Joker to be able to talk.

"Commissioner Gordon and Dent's other halves are in 250 52nd Boulevard," the Joker gasped laughing like a man being tickled instead of tortured. Batman couldn't think straight, he had to tell both men that information, but he needed to know where Charlie was first. "Whoa, not even a reaction," the Joker laughed. "I thought you'd at least move, but no, you did absolutely nothing. You're not even planning on warning Gordon that his wife and children may be on their death beds? You won't tell Dent that his little bride to be is hanging between life and death?" Batman shook him violently. The Joker laughed. "I guess I truly did find out who you are," He grinned manically. "She's on avenue X at Cicero. Or they might be dead,"

Batman pulled the Joker close to him, their faces only millimeters apart. "You win," Batman whispered.

The Joker smiled. It wasn't a mocking smile, or a disdainful smile, or a sarcastic smile, nor was it the smile of someone crazy. No, it was the smile of someone who was truly happy, someone who achieved something. In that one second, Batman understood the Joker more than anyone else did. And even as the Joker fell to his death, he had won. He made Batman break his one rule.

The Joker won.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was dead. The man I was just talking to earlier was on the floor dead. It's so strange; I was just so willing to kill him mere moments ago. Though, now that he's dead all I feel for him is pity. I didn't even care that he was willing to give me information about my mother's true killer; all I cared was that he wouldn't get to see his kid again. How messed up was that?

The one who shot him? Not who I expected, or hoped for. I expected the Joker, I hoped for the Batman, but what I got was Detective Anna Ramirez.

"Detective, what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked faintly. He looked exhausted and frail.

She looked at him in shock. "What are_ you_ doing here? You're not supposed to be here,"

"It wasn't exactly my choice," he said, cracking a faint smile before turning solemn again. "you see, the Joker took me and ma and Barbs, I dunno where he put them,"

I felt my heart stop beating. How could I have been so self-centered? His family could be out there in danger and I was being so selfish. What have I done? "Jimmy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know they were-,"

He cut me off "It's ok Charlie," He tried acting like he was fine but I knew he was hurting. "I don't even know where he placed them. I know they're not in this building because they used a different car and went the other way," he turned to Detective Ramirez, "but you can help us right?"

Ramirez didn't answer, she slowly pointed a gun at me, "I- I can't Jimmy," she stuttered.

"Why?" I asked as Jimmy stared.

"They'll kill my mother," she answered. I stared at the barrel, even though it's pointed at me, I knew what she was feeling. "If I don't kill you, they'll kill my mother. You of all people should know what I'm going through Charlie Wayne."

"Just wondering, why do you hate me?" I know it wasn't exactly the best time in the world to ask the question, but hey at least I would probably buy time. Besides, if I was going to die, might as well find out more about my killer.

"You have everything," It was simple; short and simple.

"You have the one thing I don't," I retorted, referring to her mother.

"Which is why I have to do this. I know you think I'm horrible, for this,"

"Truthfully, I understand, I do."

I closed my eyes.

A loud noise echoed around the area.

A scream was heard.

I opened my eyes.

Batman stood in between me and Ramirez. He had jumped from the roof from the looks of it. He glared at her as Ramirez dropped the gun on the floor. Batman looked furious; I can see his hand was shaking. He was close to breaking.

"Don't hurt her," I begged him. He didn't turn around.

"Jim Gordon's outside with the rest of the force. Dent has your mother and sister, and Rachel" he told us. Jimmy looked at me for a second and I gave him a nod. He ran outside calling for his father who came mere seconds later.

This was my first time seeing Jim Gordon since I thought he was dead. I was glad I saw him. I was glad to see Jimmy reunited with his father. I was glad that his whole family was alright. I was happy that nothing happened to Rachel. I was happy. The happiness inside me was wrapping up the coldness I was feeling. I had my hand on my stomach to stop the bleeding but it wasn't enough. I felt weaker and weaker every second. Batman had his back on me, shielding me from Ramirez. I grabbed his cloak for support.

He turned when he felt the extra weight, "Are you alright?" I fell in his arms the moment his sentence finished.

I saw fear in his eyes. These were not the eyes of the hero Batman; these were the eyes of a worried father. "Dad," I whispered before passing out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

Ok, that's the end. Thank you for reading… hehehehe joke! I'm not that mean.

Thanks for your reviews once again and yes I'm aware that I just updated yesterday but I have an inkling that none of you are really complaining about that. But yeah, I'll be updating more so I could concentrate on the other fics I'm writing. Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions, feel free to ask…. And again don't forget to review


	10. Death

_Hey honey_

Mom?

_I'm so proud of you._

I miss you mom.

_I miss you too._

How are you mom?

_I'm fine, especially now._

Where are we?

_It doesn't matter._

Am I dead?

_That depends_

On what?

_You_

What do you mean?

_It's your choice_

How is it my choice?

_It just is_

I miss you so much

_I do too honey_

I want to stay with you

_How about your dad?_

Dad?

_Yes, Bruce, your dad._

I want to stay with him too

_Then why don't you?_

Because I miss you.

_Won't you miss him too?_

I would.

_I'll always be here watching, you know, just like I've always been_

You have?

_Yes. I was with you through all those times._

You were?

_I always am_

I'm sorry mom

_For what dear?_

For not being able to protect you

_From what?_

You know, those men who killed you

_And how do you think I'd feel if it was you who had died?_

But still –

_Hush now, dear. Your father was right; if you had tried protecting me I would have been angry at you. He was also right in scolding you._

I know… did you know about Steve?

_Not until I died. I was worried that he might take you but I'm glad he didn't._

I wanted to kill that other man. I don't even know his name and I wanted to kill him

_No you didn't_

I would have if it weren't for Jimmy

_He's good for you._

I know…why did this happen?

_Joker was trying to break you, that's why he did that._

He almost succeeded.

_Almost, but he didn't._

Who is he anyway?

_A broken man trying to break everything else._

What happened to him?

_A burden he wasn't strong enough to carry placed on him by humanity's mistakes_

I kinda feel sorry for him

_You should. He was, after all, a broken man._

What happens if I chose to stay here?

_But you won't_

No, I won't

_Everyone you love will miss you. I don't know what happens after, but it hurts knowing they're hurting and there's nothing you can do to ease their pain_

But I'll miss you

_I know, but we'll see each other again. Hopefully, it'll be the right time_

I need you mom

_And I'm always here. But Bruce needs you too, so does Jimmy, and Megan, and all your friends_

I need them too

_I know you do_

He's hurting right now isn't he?

_He's worried about you_

I better go to him shouldn't I?

_You should_

I love you mom

_I love you too Charlie, and remember I'm always here_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

Don't flame! I know it's short but I needed it to be like this.

Anyway, I'll explain last chapter. The Joker's idea of winning wasn't about ruling Gotham or something –his new goal was to make Batman break his one rule. So when Batman killed him the Joker succeeded.

Don't forget to review!


	11. Happily Ever After

He watched her. Her steady breathing and her heartbeat monitored by the machines. It all indicates that everything is normal, thankfully. But she hasn't woken up yet, not for three days, eight hours, and, he glanced at his watch, twenty-three minutes. No sign of life in her other than the beeping machine that tells him that she's alive.

He would exchange everything he had just to see her wake up and smile at him. Was it all a mistake? Did being Batman lead to her danger more than protect her? The Joker got to him more than he would ever care to admit. He had sworn never to kill and he had killed the Joker. He didn't feel all that guilty; he had saved Charlie after all. But he would never again don the mask, he was not worthy of it anymore. Harvey was right, you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.

In a way, he was grateful. He had been worried if he even had the power to stop himself from being Batman. It was like a drug, an unquenchable need to be Batman. When he faced his true adversary he had seen a future, his future – a future where he is Batman fighting Joker, and an unending battle between the two of them. It was tempting. It probably could have gone on for a long time, both of them, had he not killed the Joker.

So yes, he was grateful for the Joker. The Joker showed him what he could lose, what he wasn't willing to lose: the very person for whom he donned his mask for.

He remembered her words. Those words he had longed to hear her calling him. Those were the last words that he heard her say. His heart soared to the heavens only to crash back down when he noticed the blood. He was too late, and she was hurt. Had he only looked at her the moment he landed, maybe she wouldn't be unconscious right now, and maybe she would be in her bedroom playing with her dog instead of lying in bed with a machine monitoring her. But he didn't. He couldn't. He knew that that if he had looked at her, he would have taken her and revealed his cover. His stupid cover which would be worthless if she wouldn't make it.

He was glad for Harvey. Harvey had bravely rescued Rachel and Gordon's wife and daughter, leaving Gordon free to rescue his son. Gordon and his family were recuperating, as far as he heard they were all fine. Harvey, with the new hero status he received for saving the commissioner's family, went straight to work against the criminals that Joker was working with.

And Bruce? After he discovered that Charlie got shot, he rushed her back into his bat cave. He called Alfred asking him to pick up Lucius Fox and take him to the hideout. He decided not to take Charlie to a hospital, they've been crowded and disorganized since Gotham General was untimely demolished. Lucius arrived with Alfred, asking no questions, he stabilized Charlie's condition.

Anna Ramirez, on the other hand, was sent to prison after a short trial, after all who would go against the richest man in half the country? If he had not heard Charlie telling him not to hurt her, he would have and he would have relished it.

He squeezed his daughter's hand. Had it not been on Alfred's insistent that he eat, sleep, and take showers, he would not have left her side. She looked so fragile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

I slowly opened my eyes groggily. Where was I? It took me a while to realize I was home, in my room. Even though it hurts to move, I feel an odd sense of serenity. But damn, did it really hurt to move.

Something twitched near me. There is something warm next to me, lying right next to me. I painfully turned and saw a familiar face. He is fast asleep, his body facing me, but I could sense it's an uneasy sleep. He looked like, for lack of a better word, shit. I felt guilty for causing him to be that way. I touched his face gently. His eyes snapped open.

"Charlie?" groaned as he sat up. He pulled me in a tight hug. Even though it hurt, I still relished in it.

"Dad," I sighed.

"Thank god you're alright," He held me tighter. I moaned in pain. He let go of me. "Does it hurt? I'm sorry,"

"It's alright dad, I'm just glad to be here that's all," I said light heartedly.

He caressed my face. "If I wasn't so relieved that you're alive, I would be very angry at you,"

"Not my fault," I retorted.

He chuckled and moved his hands to my sides to tickle me but he paused when he saw my bandages. His face turned grim again, and I wanted none of it.

"What happened? How did you get there? How are Jimmy and his family? How's Rachel?" I wanted to keep his mind off it.

Bruce put up a hand to stop me from rambling, "They're all fine," he chuckled sadly. Like he was forcing himself not to break down, because I was there and he had to be strong for my sake.

He then asked me what happened. I told him everything. I told him about being so afraid, about my jealousy over Jimmy, about the Joker taunting me, about how I thought I was going to die, about being so confused, about how I wanted to kill the man so much, about Jimmy pulling me to my senses, about how I felt when I saw Ramirez shoot the man, about how afraid I was when she pointed her gun at me.

He dragged me close to him and I shut my eyes as he pulled me into a hug. We stayed like that for a while, just listening to each other breathing. It was a calm tranquility to the aftermath of the storm. We all had burdens to bear, and we had people with us to help carry our burdens. I wondered just how much the Joker had to have gone through to finally snap. I didn't want to think about him too much, I just wanted to relish my time with my father.

"I also wanted to kill the man who murdered my parents," he confessed, breaking the calmness. "I had a gun and everything, but someone beat me to it. I was angry at first because I didn't get to do it, but then Rachel slapped me back to my senses. See, all my life I was plagued with the man who killed them. Nothing else mattered other than that event. So after that night I failed to kill him, I decided to leave.

When I left, I travelled around the world, to where no one even knew me. I had nothing with me but the clothes in my back, no money, no car, not even my own name. It was hell, but in the end of it I began to understand what had pushed the man to kill my parents. Perhaps it was to feed himself, perhaps it was to feed his family, perhaps it was just selfishness, the point it I understood. That's why when I came back. I swore to make things better for everyone, to protect the city and its people. Then, when I found out about you, I wanted to make sure when you grow up, you would be safe. Charlie, there's something you must know," he swallowed nervously. "I'm Ba-,"

"No," I cut him off. I didn't need to know, I didn't even _want_ to know. "You're Bruce Wayne, you're my dad and that's that. There's nothing more to it."

He looked at me; confusion was evident in his face before it turned to acceptance. We all have secrets, yes, and sometimes it is better if they remain a secret. Besides, I'll feel like I'd also have to confess many things I've done or will eventually do that I'd rather he not know.

"You missed about two weeks worth of homework by the way," Alfred said appearing from a corner.

I groaned loudly, over exaggerating it.

Alfred started laughing.

I followed.

Bruce then joined.

We laughed, like, we really laughed. It was a stupid thing to laugh about, it was barely even funny, but I was laughing so hard I could hardly breathe. It was a laughter mixed with relief, joy, happiness and whatever other feelings we have been keeping inside. We were a family that was enjoying each other's company after a long time. I was just nice to laugh knowing whatever burden we had is now gone. It's like it's been raining for the past months, a constant pour of rain and it's the first sunshine. Like a cold winter only to come home to warm fire and hot cocoa. It felt good to laugh once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It's been five years. Five years since the Joker died, five years since everything started heading for the better, five years since Batman was last sighted. Five years.

A lot has changed since then. Firstly I'm in my senior year of high school, in a few months I'll be headed off to Princeton like my mother and father had. Jimmy had gotten a scholarship there and will be going with me; also he had managed to hold a scholarship with Gotham Academy, with the help of my father. He's the only friend that stuck through; my other friends had gone off to other states or countries.

Dad now focuses his time on rebuilding the economy of Gotham. He had rebuilt the new Gotham General Hospital, and donated a lot of money to the Gotham Police. Dent and Rachel got married, with Alfred giving Rachel away for the wedding and dad as the maid of honor (yes I know, I was laughing too). Dent is also running for mayor, dad's sponsoring him. Gordon's commissioner now, oh wait he was commissioner before Joker died… well, he's still commissioner. Detective Ramirez was sent to prison for a while but was release, I had asked dad to help her mom out, which he did. Steve Rowsen was sent to prison and is currently serving a life sentence, thank to both the efforts of my dad and Harvey. Wayne Manor was rebuilt; it has the vintage old house look, but also a modern feel.

Though, for some reason, we occasionally visit the site of where Joker died. Dad bought the building so it's not all that strange for him to go there, but he built a really small barely-noticeable-if-you-didn't-know-it-was-there memorial. It had no name, and was located in the corner of the building and the only reason I found it was because I saw Dad there. I knew that was the spot the Joker died, because I also visited it on the first anniversary of the Joker's death. I found out that dad's been visiting that place yearly since the Joker died. I didn't ask why.

But that wasn't what was in my head today because today was the day of my senior prom.

I was on a limo, making my way to go pick up Jimmy. Yes, I know it's supposed to be the guy picking up the girl but we're not going to the prom together. We were supposed to go with our respective dates but I cancelled on mine last minute. I hope Jimmy's date won't feel too awkward with me not having a date and crashing in on theirs. When I arrived I smiled at the sight of his house. The Gordon house was just as it had always been. Jim Gordon could buy a better house if he wanted to, but he was always a humble man, this house was his home, his humble abode. I knocked on the familiar door, and smiled at the neighbors who were looking curiously at me.

Jim opened the door, "Charlie, wow," he said looking at me up and down. "You look wonderful,"

I blushed, "Thanks Mr. G."

"My goodness, Charlie you look gorgeous!" screeched Mrs. Gordon when I went inside. I saw Barbara, who was now thirteen, taking pictures of me.

I smiled brightly. "Is Jimmy ready?"

"I'm here," he called, coming out from his room. I had to stare at him in shock. In school he normally wore rugged jeans and any shirt he could pick up from the floor. He was often teased for not being in the same class as the others were but that never mattered to him. But damn did he dress up good. He looked a lot better that most of the guys in school. His hair, which was usually hastily brushed, was in gelled up in a suave wind-swept manner, his tux was hugging his form perfectly. He looked hot. I mean, damn.

"You dress up good Wayne," he teased awkwardly. He was still the same Jimmy Gordon I grew up with though.

"Not too shabby yourself Gordon," I replied. Inside, I was kinda jealous that he already had a date.

"Your father came over a week ago and practically dragged me and dad to his tailor," he answered. I was surprised; my dad never mentioned any of that to me. But was I glad my dad did, because Jimmy looked really hot.

"That he did," Mr. Gordon interrupted.

I snapped out of my reverie and realized we were not alone. The family took pictures of us, many pictures. Mrs. Gordon kept saying how much time has flown and how she can't believe we've all grown up, she was practically in tears. Mr. Gordon on the other hand had a proud look.

"I remember when you were just a little girl crying because she got lost," Mr. Gordon reminisced. "And now look at you. You sure do grow up fast."

"Thank you Mr. Gordon," I told him.

He took me in his arms and wrapped in a tight hug before giving me a kiss on my forehead. "You have fun ok," he whispered.

"I will Mr. G," I replied.

Mrs. Gordon then pulled me into a bone crushing hug as I watched Mr. Gordon pull Jimmy for some man-to-man talk. "Can't believe it. Next year you'll be out of Gotham and living on your own," Mrs. Gordon wept. "Why did you have to pick Princeton? That's so far! Oh, it's all too soon, I'm not ready,"

"It's ok Mrs. G," I told her, trying not to laugh.

She bid us good-bye and gave both me and Jimmy loud kisses.

"So, uh, what were you and your dad talking about?" I asked curiously as we rode the limo.

I saw him blush. "Nothing important. Where's Derek? I thought he was your date,"

I rubbed the back of my neck guiltily. "I kinda broke it off this morning, but I don't think it'll be too much trouble for him to find a new date."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He looked shock. I don't blame him. Half the girls in school, scratch that, _all_ the girls in school would be shocked when they find out too. Derek was easily the most popular guy in school; he came from London, his family was good friends with the royal family, and he was also extremely handsome.

"He called me princess," I said shortly. Jimmy understood. I didn't need any elaborate explanation. "How 'bout you? Where's your date? Where are we supposed to pick her up? I hope she doesn't mind me being the third wheel."

He didn't tell me who his date was; I just heard from others that it was probably either Kayla Mais, or Tish Arkas. Both girls were scholarship students too, and both very pretty.

"I actually didn't really plan on bringing a date. I was thinking of going stag," he answered.

"I thought you were going with Kayla," I pried, but inside I was very happy.

He half smiled, "She asked me out, but I didn't really want to go with anyone. I didn't want to tell you coz I thought you might have gone looking for someone I would go with."

"Well, I supposed we can just go together," I suggested. "I mean we're both dateless and we're both in the same limo. We can just go as friends,"

He shook his head, I was disappointed. He looked at me nervously though, "As was kinda hoping we wouldn't go as friends," I glanced in confusion, and a mix of hope. "I was hoping you would go with me as my, uh,"

"I'd love to," I cut him off when I saw he was having a hard time.

"I was going to say girlfriend," he said awkwardly. "You know, just so we're on the same page,"

I swallowed my nerves and took his hands on mine. I leaned towards him and closed my eyes as I saw him leaning towards me. I've kissed other guys before, but this, this was wow. It was just a kiss, but it felt right. It was like knowing, for the first time in your life, where you belonged. It was perfect.

"I know," I whispered as I pulled away.

We were both smiling like idiots for the rest of the ride. We didn't even talk; we just sat next to each other holding hands, grinning like mad. I was ecstatic inside; all I wanted was to jump in joy. I can't believe it. I've always known that I needed Jimmy in my life. I've had an on-off crush on him for ages but I've always been worried that he might not feel the same. I'm so happy he did.

When we reached the place, both of us gasped at how beautiful it was. Gotham Academy was well known for its proms. There were photographers from magazines taking pictures of us as we walked towards the building. The flashes of the cameras were something I was used to, but I could feel Jimmy squirming as people yelled questions at us. I pulled him away, this was _our_ night.

"It's beautiful," I told him. We were both mesmerized by the grandness of the place. Gotham Academy rented the large City Hall, which was often used for important parties. The place was decorated with silver and purple decorations. There were giant ice sculptures in the sides. It was just magnificent. Times like this, I did appreciate being in Gotham Academy, even though most of the time it was just a snobby rich filled jail house.

Jimmy and I danced the whole night. I couldn't careless that Derek was flaunting Kristine, who by the way got a not so subtle boob job, whenever I was in the vicinity. I didn't mind that Kayla was glaring daggers at me. I didn't even bat an eyelash when people heard that I ditched Derek and started badgering me for a reason. The fact that Derek and Kristine were crowned prom king and queen was the last thing on my mind. If I looked back years later on that day, the only thing I would remember is how good it felt to be in Jimmy's arms.

"Why are you fidgeting?" I asked as Jimmy ran his hand through his hair as made our way to Wayne Manor after the dance.

"It's your dad," he answered as he fixed his collar for the umpteenth time.

I frowned. "What about dad? You've been with him so many times,"

"That was before you were my girlfriend," he told me. I grinned at how he called me his girlfriend, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You'll be fine. He doesn't keep a gun… within arm's reach," I teased.

I held his hand as we walked to the front door. It had only been a few seconds since I rang the bell when Dad answered.

"How was the prom? Did you enjoy?" he asked as he gave me a hug.

"It was alright dad," I replied. We got inside and made our way to the living room. Jimmy and I sat on almost exactly the same chair I hid behind when I first saw my dad. My father sat across us.

"There's also something you should know," I said after, taking Jimmy's hand on mine. I gazed at my dad's face. He had changed in the past five years, not a lot, but still slightly obvious. His hair had a few white in them, his face had signs of upcoming wrinkles, and he wasn't as muscular as before.

"I would like your permission to date your daughter," Jimmy said with a brave face, though I could feel his hand fidgeting underneath mine. It was a bit old fashioned of him, but I didn't care, that's what I loved about him.

Dad blinked a few times, I thought he might go over protective on me, but he didn't. "I thought you guys were already dating," he said instead with a confused frown.

It was our turn to blink, and shook our head slowly.

Dad snorted. "Well it's about time! Took both of you a while to get to that didn't it? Well Jimmy my boy, you have my permission."

I was relieved and surprised. Where we that obvious? And was he really fine with me dating Jimmy? I remember telling him that I was going out with Mark Evanson; he hired a private detective to investigate Mark and his family. Hell, when I went out on a date with another boy called Justin, the papers reported a few people saying they saw Batman in the same vicinity as where my date took place. Maybe he trusted Jimmy because we've been friends since we were kids, or maybe he could see how much we loved each other.

"Of course, if you do hurt her, not even your father can find a place secure enough to protect you. And I will warn you, if your body ever gets found I doubt they would be able to recognize it" or maybe not. Damn dad's smile was very unnerving when he said that. I saw Jimmy look scared but held his ground and nodded.

After that, I told dad every detail about the prom I could remember. Of course I skipped the part of me and Jimmy ditching the event to go hid in one of the rooms, he didn't need to know that. After all, we all keep secrets.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

My name is Charlie Wayne.

Twenty-seven years ago, I was born.

Twenty-three years ago, my father went missing

Twenty years ago, my mother was killed her husband.

Eighteen years ago, my dad came back and coincidentally Batman appeared at approximately the same time.

Seventeen years ago, a manic killer appeared. He was called the Joker. He wreck havoc in the city and kidnapped me. Batman saved me. Also, that was the last time Batman was seen, aside from my date with Justin.

Ten years ago, I became the girlfriend of the love of my life, my best friend, James Gordon Jr.

Nine years ago, I, along with my boyfriend, went off to Princeton University, where my father and mother both studied and met each other.

Six years ago, I finished my pre-med course and continued on to study medicine in University of Gotham City so I could be with my boyfriend as he continued on to become a police like his father.

Four years ago, while visiting Jimmy in the police department I noticed that the whole office was empty. Jimmy came to me and he pulled me to one of the tables. He said, "This is where I was sitting when I first saw you." Then he pulled me to another table, "This is where you were crying the first time I talked to you." He sat me down, and knelt in front of me. He took out a ring from his pocket and looked up at me as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "Charlyne Wayne, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked. I could barely nod as I jumped into his arms and showered him with kisses. His family and mine appeared from the door, along with what seemed like the entire police department. I was so happy.

Two years ago, I finished my university studies and started working as an intern in the new Gotham General Hospital.

Yesterday, I was examining the poop of one of the kids in the pediatric ward.

Two hours ago, I was looking up at the sky, smiling at my mother, whom I wished was standing with me.

An hour ago, I walked down Wayne Manor with Alfred and my father next to me.

Twelve minutes ago, "Do you Charlyne Wayne take James Gordon Jr. to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Five minutes ago, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful wife and best friend to you."

Two minutes ago, "If anyone objects to this sacred unity, speak now or forever hold your peace," Jimmy and I look at each other with a grin.

A minute ago, "By the power vested in me by Gotham City State, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the Bride,"

Five seconds

Four

Three

Two

One

…

…

…

My name is Charlyne Gordon Wayne, until recently I was engaged. Now, I just married my best friend.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

Hmmm, this is much longer than I expected. Well, it was supposed to be two chapters but I decided to combine it since the last chapter was exceptionally short.

Fear not, there is still one more chapter. This _was_ going to be the last chapter but when I was writing it I just couldn't stop it there and then out came another chapter.

To 502, I was going to send you a review reply but I wanted you to read this first. So yeah, the Joker did win because he technically got rid of Batman. I wanted Joker to win because then it would just seem too perfect. I hope the weird feeling you have would pass with this chapter.

Stay tuned for the next chapter and remember to leave a review before you go!


	12. Or is it?

The city was falling apart once more. Gone were the days of prosperity. Everything is slowly falling into ruins again. Bit by bit it's crumbling, like a tower of cards just waiting to be blown by the winds. The very pillars of this city's foundation had are now old and gray. Two of those pillars are my grandfathers, the other one is their good friend who had long since passed.

My dad's dad, the former commissioner of Gotham, is now retired. When he became commissioner, he changed the police department. No more rogue cops, no more bribery, no more dishonesty. He turned the Gotham Police Department back to its prestigious standing. He kept the job until my grandmother became sick. He retired and spent six years with her until she passed on.

My mom's dad, the owner of the biggest corporation in the whole country, is also getting older. He still works at Wayne Enterprise, but I can see that he is slowly getting weaker. He can't carry the burden of the city all to himself. When he took over Wayne Enterprise, he changed the whole business. He made it a private company again, and once more, it belongs officially to our family. He also invested a lot in military defense, which the US government bought, lowering the death rate of soldiers. The company also made breakthroughs in medicine research in his watch and made billions.

Harvey Dent, their friend, he ran for senate some time after my birth. He, along with my grandfather Jim Gordon's help, uncovered a lot of bribery in the city's office. He was killed ten years ago during one of his speeches. Rachel was devastated for years; it took her almost seven years to even consider pursuing a relationship with my grandfather Bruce.

Harvey's death was the start. Since then, things started going downhill. The new mayor was the almost the complete opposite of Dent. Dent was honest, to the point, determined, and did not take corruption lightly. The new guy was bullshit on a suit. He was all talk and no do. Every time he would say things like 'this city is going to change' or 'we're going to create a new world' I wanted to puke. He _was_ changing the city, just not in a good way. He also appointed a seedy man who had family in the higher ups to replace my grandfather as commissioner and passing my dad off as the new commissioner despite outstanding recommendations.

"Mr. Wayne?" said a soft voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned away from the view. It was raining again; the rats were scurrying back to their holes. I'm standing here, in the largest structure of the city, thinking about rats, how strange is that? I looked at the source of the voice and saw the new secretary; I admired her petite frame for a moment before I nodded for her to continue.

"Mr. Wayne said he'll be up shortly," she informed me before leaving me again.

I looked around in my grandfather's office. It was on the highest floor in Wayne building and it towered on top of the whole city. His office was so big; it practically occupied a quarter of the floor. I faintly recalled a small corner dedicated to us for when we stayed here. There were toys cars scattered around the area, cars, dolls, action figures, robots. Over time, those changed to video games and computers. Then when we grew older, even those faded away. All that was left were faint marks on the wall from our mischievousness as kids; my grandfather didn't want cleaned it up.

I sat on his chair. I remembered many times when I sat on his lap on this chair. I spun around and looked at the view of the city ones more. I can still recall how he would point out buildings and tell me which one we owned. We now own a lot more; the city has expanded vastly since then. If I take out a binocular, I would be able to spot Wayne Manor just around the edge of the city.

"I'm gone five minutes and you're already planning on taking over the company," said a gruff voice. I turned and saw my grandfather with a faint smile on his face.

"You were gone more than five minutes, grandda. I've been waiting for ten," I replied light heartedly. I got up and offered him his seat back.

He shook his head and motioned me to sit back down. I slowly did, but frowned at him confusedly. He stood next to me before leaning on his desk, watching me closely. I was starting to get nervous, I mentally listed down things I might have done, I couldn't think of anything, well, anything that would upset him. He turned a bit and took one of the frames displayed on his table. I didn't even need to look at the picture, I knew what it was just from the design of the frame. It was a picture of when mom was just thirteen; father and daughter in an amusement park riding a Ferris wheel.

"You look a lot younger then," I jested. It was very true though. His once dark brown hair was now white, his face had obvious wrinkles and he had to wear glasses now.

"Yes," he chuckled, "Well I'll have you know that many people still commend me for aging gracefully," He got up from the table and watched the city like I did minutes ago, the picture still in his hand. "Time sure does fly fast," he paused and looked at me. "Soon, that'll be _your _seat,"

I smiled. I won't deny it. I mean, who else was going to take over? Certainly not anyone outside the family. I was practically born for this job. I was the only one amongst my siblings with the name Gordon omitted. I was named after Thomas Wayne Sr. founder of Wayne Enterprise. My mother wanted the Wayne name to go on, and being the only child of Bruce she decided it to be one of her children instead to continue the lineage. In respect to my father, their first born son was called James Gordon III. So when I was born, I was given the name Thomas Wayne Jr. When my younger sister followed, they named her Amber Barbara Gordon after my grandmothers.

Ever since I was a kid, I would usually sit in the office pretending to be the boss. When I grew older, after finishing a degree in combined business and science and many years of experience, I became head of Wayne Biotech, Wayne Electronic and Wayne Entertainment. So yeah, I wanted my grandfather's job.

"Are you ready for your brother's wedding?" he asked me.

I blinked. I had forgotten that tomorrow was my brother's wedding. He was two years older than I was and I thought of him extremely lucky to have found his other half at the mere age of twenty eight. His fiancée was a child advocate; they met in a child abuse case that Jay had to handle. It was love at first sight. Amber was also not far along; she was in a long term relationship with a co-teacher at Gotham Public High. I was the only child who was not in any kind of relationship, except for the occasional girl on the side.

"Can't believe he's getting married," grandda continued when I nodded. "Seemed just like yesterday that I was bringing your mom to the hospital."

I grinned. "That _was_ yesterday grandda, you dropped her off remember? Her car broke down," Mom was head of the Pediatrics department at Gotham General Hospital.

He snorted. "Funny," he said sarcastically. He walked in front of the desk and sat on one of the chairs. "So what brings you here?" he inquired.

"Mom told me to tell you that your tux is ready to be picked up," I answered. Mom was very hands on in raising us, we never had a nanny. Also, she liked keeping us close with the extended family, and would often leave us with grandma, grandpa (dad's dad), grandda (mom's dad), grands (Grandfather Alfred), before his passing, or aunt Barbs whenever she or dad was busy. So it was only natural that she was hands on in planning the wedding. It was going to be a small wedding; the ceremony was going to be held in our lake house.

Grandda crossed his arms, "Normally you would have just texted that. There's something else you want to talk to me about."

One of the things I loved and hated about my grandda was that he could read me like a book. There was nothing I could hide from him, from almost failing my math class, to trying to ask out a girl, he knew if something was wrong with me. I know he loved all of us, his grand kids, equally but I always noticed there was a special bond between us. Maybe it was because we shared the same last name, maybe because it was the fact that I was the only one who really looked like a Wayne, maybe it was because I was the only one who wanted to enter the family business, or maybe there was just something between us that no one else can understand.

My brother was the golden boy; he followed the footsteps of the Gordons and became a police officer. My sister, the angel, became a teacher. I on the other hand was the rebellious trouble maker when I was younger. Don't get me wrong, I had a fantastic childhood, but as an immature teen I was always testing the limit. Even as I got into loads of fights with my parents, my grandda was there for me. When I got into fights, he taught me martial art and instructed me to never use my fists unless to defend. When I got suspended for running a business in school where I did home works for other student, he commended my initiative to run a business and taught me to study the rules so I know how far I can bend them. Whatever trouble I found myself in he bailed me out and made sure I learned my lesson. Without him, I think I would be a jackass.

"Well?" he asked patiently as I contemplated on whether I should tell him or not.

I rested my head on the table and looked at the assortment of pictures scattered on it. The one of him and mom in the Ferris wheel has been placed back. I also saw one of mine, Jay's and Amber's respective college graduations. But the one that caught my eye was a picture of grandda, grandpa and Harvey. I glanced at my grandda, who was giving me an inquisitive stare. "There has been something I've been meaning to ask you for some time now," I revealed. He nodded for me to continue. "What do you know," I said slowly, "about the Batman?"

I saw his eyes widen slightly, I knew he knew something. I could barely hold my curiosity as I sat up straight.

"Why are you asking me? Isn't your other grandfather more capable of answering this?" he raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I love grandpa, he's not very reliable on information. 'Sides, mom asked me to ask you," I was trying to not get too excited. When I asked mom about Batman, since I heard in passing how he had saved her life a few times, she had an odd look in her eyes before telling me to ask her dad.

He smiled. "What do _you _know about Batman?" I expected this; he had a way of turning the question around.

I shrugged. What did I know? Nothing. Batman was practically just a myth, a tale passed on from kid to kid in school. If I hadn't researched through old newspapers, I would have just thought he was just city folklore. "Nothing much. I asked grandpa about him, he said that Batman was a vigilante who gave Gotham the push to become better. I asked Rachel, she said Batman was a man struggling to make a difference. I asked dad, he said Batman was a dark knight. I asked mom, she said Batman was her hero and to ask you," I decided to tell him everything. "That's why I'm asking you now. What do you know about Batman?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Based on what you've heard, what do you think about Batman?"

I sighed, grandda was always cryptic. "I- I think he was all of those, and so much more. I think he just wanted to make Gotham better,"

"What made you curious about him? I mean, it's not like Batman was a secret or anything but why are you asking now?" Grandda asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I organized my thoughts. "The city's falling apart. It's not the same as when grandpa was commissioner and Harvey was the mayor. It's like we're going back to years ago, when crime rate was at its highest and the mob controlled the city." Grandda nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I was looking for a way on how to turn it all around. I decided to look through the old files to figure out what had caused Gotham to turn around the first time. The pillars of Gotham were you, grandpa and Harvey, but then I realized there was another one, the one who pulled all of you together, and that was Batman. He was the one who started to revolutionize the way Gotham worked."

Grandda stood up and paced when I finished. He was contemplating on something, I don't know what about but I knew him enough that he was thinking very hard. "What do you want to know about the Batman?"

I was disbelieved when he asked me. I expected a vague answer like all the others I've been given. "What happened to him? I know he disappeared after a confrontation between him and this lunatic who called himself the Joker."

He sighed. "I first saw the Joker when he crashed into one of the fundraisers I held in honor of Harvey, thankfully Batman appeared and saved the day,"

"So, you met Batman?" I was eager to know more.

He smirked. "You can say that," he said evasively. I knew he knew more than he let on. Grandda had ways of knowing things that made my work seem like child's play.

"What's he like?" I insisted. I really wanted to know.

"Why do you want to know?" He peered at me through his glasses like I was an experiment. "What would you do with the information? How is knowing the Batman supposed to help you?"

My mind was on overdrive, I couldn't even think of a proper reply. No one asked me those questions. I had no idea what to answer. I messed up my hair in confusion as I tried thinking of anything to say. Nothing was coming in my head. I was like a fish out of the water, opening and closing my mouth like an idiot.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, we were interrupted. I was supposed to be in a meeting with the entertainment department about a new video game they were developing. I wanted grandda to answer me though.

"We'll talk again at home, after your brother's big day. In the meantime, you think about what your answer would be," he told me before I left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The wedding was wonderful, you did a good job," I complimented my mother as I arrived at home. The wedding was absolutely magnificent. It was simple yet elegant. The décor was tasteful and the bride was stunning. My brother was a lucky man. I was jealous of him because he managed to find someone to share his life with, but also because he got two weeks off to go on a honeymoon in the Japan.

"You weren't a bad best man yourself," she said tiredly. I knew she was exhausted, planning a wedding while managing a hospital wasn't an easy job. Sometime I considered asking her to quit her job, but she would probably just scold me for calling her old. "I can't believe that my son is married," she groaned.

I wondered if grandda was here or in our other home. I decided to try my luck in this home first, the house my mom and dad purchased when they got married. I saw grandpa and dad sharing a brandy, I saw Rachel and Amber talking about the wedding, and I saw mom about to pass out in the couch. I smiled at my family. I liked that we had two worlds. One, the big rich extravagant world of Wayne and the other, the simple, close knit world of Gordons. When we were kids we would divide our time at home, at grandpa and grandma's home and at granddad's home at Wayne Manor. It was quite fun.

"Rach, where's grandda?" I asked her. Amber frowned at me for interrupting what seemed to be juicy gossip.

"He's at the manor," she replied before turning to Amber again.

I rolled my eyes at them and avoided a punch from Amber for being caught rolling my eyes.

By the time I reached the manor, it was getting late. I wondered if grandda even remembered the questions he asked me. He avoided me throughout most of the wedding… I think, or maybe it was just because many people wanted to talk to me and others wanted to talk to him.

I saw that the lights in his office were turned on. So I approached the room and knocked loudly before entering. Still dressed in the same tuxedo as the wedding like I was, he stood with a glass of scotch in his hands staring at the fireplace. It was like watching a scene from a movie, a mafia movie or a James Bond one. "About time you got here," he greeted warmly as he turned towards me. "Have you thought of an answer?" he asked as I made my way to him.

I nodded. He waited for an answer, but I needed something to push me. I went over to his desk and poured myself a glass of the same drink he had. I took a big gulp of the liquid and let it burn down my throat. "The reason I want to know more about the Batman is because I want to follow his example," I said truthfully. I waited for him to laugh, but he didn't.

"Follow his example?" he repeated slowly.

I paced around the room. "I want to be able to bring Gotham out of this mess like he did. I want to show the people of this city that there's someone out there protecting them. I want the works of Harvey Dent to not go to waste. I want to help the city and all its people," I ranted on. I probably sounded crazy.

"So in other words, you want to be the new Batman?" I was half expecting the question to be his way of mocking me, but he had a serious face on. He wasn't laughing, he wasn't even smiling. His face was like a stone.

I took a deep breath. "I want to be the new Batman,"

I expected him to laugh. I expected him to think I was crazy. I expected him to tell me that I needed professional help. I didn't expect him to nod. I didn't expect him to pull a series of levers from the mantle of the fireplace. I didn't expect the fireplace to spin and reveal a secret passage. I was speechless and stunned. I couldn't move.

"You said you wanted to know Batman right? Well, I'll tell you everything there is to know,"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alice Carson was pissed. One of the consumers in the bar pulled another move on her, and her boss reprimanded her for getting angry at said customer. Damn this city.

She trudged along the dodgy streets of the Narrows. The garbage was piling up at the corner because the city thought it was too good to offer proper garbage disposals for the poor people. Rats were running here and there trying to get away from the rain. She heard a fighting couple from one of the buildings she passed and someone else yelling at them to shut it.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said a beefy man. There were a few others next to him whom Alice assumed where his goons.

Alice wasn't stupid; she knew how dangerous it was to be in this side of town in this time of the night. But what choice did she have? She had to work three jobs to support her kid since the kid's father had run off refusing to pay for child support.

"I don't have anything on me," she called. She hid a small knife in her hand, preparing for an attack. She readied herself for the offense when a dark figure jumped on the men and knocked them all out in about five seconds. The figure was menacing to look at. It had a black cloak and mask. It was barely visible under all the shadows.

"Are you alright?" the thing asked in a raspy voice. Alice could tell it was a man, a strange man. She nodded nonetheless.

"Who- Who are you?" she asked nervously.

He grinned, his teeth shining in contrast to the darkness of his figure. "I'm Batman,"

**- END-**

**A message from TemperedRose:**

Hello dear readers,

First off I'd like to thank all the reviewers. It's really nice to read them ones in a while and feel good about my writing. A special thanks to **wtchcool**. Thanks mate! Also to everyone who placed this story in their fav, etc.

Second… well, there's really no second. This is it. I'm finished with this story. It's weird really, I kinda feel sad. It feels as if I'm parting with Charlie. I mean, I know she's just a figment of my imagination but as I wrote about her I actually got to know her personality. Shit, I think I'm going bonkers here. Hmm, maybe authors are people who can't let go of their imaginary friend so they write about them. hehehe.

I had fun, I honestly did and I hope you guys had fun reading this story too.

Until then.

Sincerely yours,

TemperedRose


End file.
